The Truth
by Yuuka Shim
Summary: Kibum, orang yang telah menyakiti Changmin merupakan sepupu dari Kyuhyun? Lalu apa yang dilakukan Changmin selanjutnya? Bagaimana dengan kebenaran pada dirinya yang sudah mencintai Kyuhyun? / ChangKyu / Rate T / Don't Like Don't Read! / Chapter 11 update! (END) / Happy Reading :DD
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Truth | Chapter 1

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate: T

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

Other Cast: all TVXQ member and other

Genre: Romance

**WARNING! **Typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita gak jelas, Seme!Min, Uke!Kyu

Balasan review di ff sebelumnya:

'**alvianaasih. susanti**: gomawo yah udah mau baca ff ChangKyu-nya author sampai menghayati gitu ." Yuuka senang jadinya wkwk

**Choi Eun Seob**: wah.. Changminizer banget ya sampai ga rela Changmin ama Kyuhyun? Wkwk. Sebenarnya Yuuka juga ga rela tapi Yuuka rela2kan (?) demi Changmin wkwk. Ohya gapapa ungkapin aja perasaan kamu. Tapi ga usah mengharapkan balasan dari dia. Ntar kaya Yuuka yang nyesel gini :(

**JungHaru**: ehh makasih Haru sodaraku tercintahh... wkwk ffmu masih jauh lbh bagus dari aku tau :p

**FiWonKyu0201**:wah pengalaman kita hampir sama. Semoga aja ini bisa jadi pelajaran ya buat kita :)

**lovegood cherry**: makasih ya :') Yuuka juga berharap gitu walau uda terlambat bgt T.T

**riekyumidwife**: makasih ya. Susah juga s ngetik ff pengalaman sendiri. Yuuka sendiri mewek pas ngetik hehe. Sip! Permintaan kamu Yuuka kabulin. Yuuka bkin ff ChangKyu ini yang bakal Happy End hehe.

**Kim Selena**: makasih semangatnya hehe. Yuuka sebenarnya author baru di ffn jadi masih butuh bnyk dukungan hehe. Makasih sekali lagi ."

Dan buat yg review yang lainnya, Gomawo udah mau kasih masukan yaaa... wkwk. Kebiasaan author ngetik emg alurnya kecepetan. Maaf ya wkwkwk.

Nah.. ini ff pertama ChangKyu author yang Chapter. Happy Reading :DDD

**o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o**

-Kyuhyun PoV-

Hari ini aku bangun terlalu pagi, menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kebutuhan sekolahku. Hari ini aku benar-benar bersemangat! Kalian tau kenapa? Baiklah akan kuberitahu. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke jenjang sekolah baru yang lebih tinggi setelah aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku di Junior High School. Aku memilih Shinki Senior High School sebagai sekolahku sekarang, sekolah yang berisikan murid-murid dari kalangan atas dan memiliki otak yang diatas rata-rata. Jadi tidak perlu kujelaskan kan mengapa aku memilih sekolah ini? ayolah.. kalian pasti tau bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang sombong karena otakku.

Oke. Kembali lagi ke topik awal. Aku menatap bayangan wajahku di cermin. Memastikan semua yang kukenakan sudah rapi. Ck. Kau sangat tampan Cho Kyuhyun hahaha. Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara disini, baiklah sekarang aku akan pergi ke sekolah baruku. Semoga saja aku bisa sekelas dengan sahabatku Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk.

-Kyuhyun PoV End-

**o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o**

Kyuhyun menajamkan indra penglihatannya ketika ia sampai di depan mading sekolah. Mencari namanya di setiap kolom-kolom kelas. Ah.. untunglah ia bisa sekelas dengan Eunhyuk sahabatnya. Kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk kembali menjahili Eunhyuk sesuka hatinya jika ia sekelas dengannya.

"Yo, Kyu! sepertinya kita sekelas. Hahaha." Kata seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku saja Lee Hyukjae! Dan bukan 'sepertinya' tapi kita MEMANG sekelas!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata 'memang' pada Eunhyuk sahabatnya itu.

"Ya.. teserah kau sajalah.. aku tidak akan menang beradu argumen denganmu, Kyu. Kajja, kita harus ke kelas sekarang." Ajak Eunhyuk pada akhirnya setelah sebelumnya mengalami sedikit adu argumen dengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau harus menyiapkan dirimu, Hyuk.. kudengar guru-guru disini killer. Hahaha. Kau harus lebih banyak belajar!" kata Kyuhyun dengan 'sedikit' menyindir Eunhyuk.

"Aish benarkah? Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus lebih sering datang ke rumah Donghae. Dia pasti mau mengajariku." Kata Eunhyuk lagi sambil menengadahkan kepala menatap langit-langit koridor sekolah.

"Kau yakin akan belajar mata pelajaran sekolah dengannya? Bukankah biasanya kau selalu belajar 'reproduksi manusia' dengannya? Hahaha." Goda Kyuhyun sambil tertawa nista. Sementara itu Eunhyuk yang digoda seperti itu wajahnya bersemu merah dan menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Kau menyebalkan Kyu!" kesal Eunhyuk sambil meninju pelan bahu Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Namun Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak karena godaannya pada Eunhyuk tadi.

Tanpa sadar ketika mereka sedang berjalan, Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menabrak seorang sunbae yang kala itu sedang membaca buku dan mendengarkan musik sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka sama-sama tidak melihat sehingga saling menabrak. Hampir saja Kyuhyun ingin merutuki sunbae bodoh yang menabraknya. Namun niat itu segera diurungkannya ketika melihat bambi eyes milik sunbae yang menabrak Kyuhyun menatapnya lembut.

"Mianhae. Aku terlalu fokus pada buku yang kubaca dan musik yang kudengar, jadi aku tidak melihatmu. Apa ada yang terluka atau sakit?" tanya sunbae itu sambil membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Ah.. Eh.. Itu,, gwaenchana. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Kyuhyun dengan terbata. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan namja yang menabraknya ini. Kesan pertama yang terlintas di otak Kyuhyun pada namja ini adalah... 'tinggi'. Bayangkan saja, Kyuhyun sudah cukup tinggi untuk ukuran namja dengan tinggi 180cm *bener ga sih?*, dan kini ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan namja lain yang memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Mungkin sekitar 190cm? Hell! Sebenarnya dia ini manusia atau tiang listrik berjalan?

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelasku dulu. Kurasa teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Aku duluan ya manis.." kata namja tinggi itu kemudian sambil menggoda Kyuhyun dan menatapnya lembut.

BLUSH..

Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak segera menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin saja namja tadi sudah tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang diyakini sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Oh God! Mata itu benar-benar membuatnya terhanyut kala itu. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki tatapan selembut itu.

"Kyu.. kau baik-baik saja kan? Ayo kita ke kelas. Kau ini ceroboh sekali sampai menabrak sunbae kita." Kata Eunhyuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang masih terhanyut dengan tatapan namja tinggi tadi kala itu.

"Ah.. Ayo.. OMOOO! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya Hyuk!" kata Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berteriak karena tersadar ia belum berkenalan dengan 'namja tiang listrik' berjalan tadi.

"Aigoo.. kau ini mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh, Kyu? Sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu dulu. Kita harus segera ke kelas sekarang. Atau kau lebih memilih untuk dimarahi seongsaenim?" jawab Eunhyuk dengan sedikit menyindir Kyuhyun. Ah.. jika dipikir-pikir, memang benar apa katanya. Mendadak Kyuhyun menjadi orang bodoh ketika berhadapan dengan Changmin tadi, ia sampai lupa menanyakan namanya.

**o.O.-Changkyu-.O.o**

KRIINNNGGGG...

Bel telah berdering pertanda waktu istirahat telah tiba. Terlihat dua namja yang sedang berjalan ke arah kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang mulai kosong. Yang satu sedang menutup mulutnya karena menguap sambil sesekali mengucek matanya yang terlihat sedikit sayu karena mengantuk, sementara itu namja satu lagi terlihat asyik dengan PSP-nya sampai ia menabrak orang-orang ketika berjalan. Namun hal itu tidak ia perdulikan, yang ia fokuskan saat ini hanyalah untuk memenangkan game yang ia mainkan di PSP-nya itu. Yah.. siapa lagi namja-namja itu jika bukan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun?

"Hey, Kyu.. kita sudah sampai di kantin. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk untuk membawa Kyuhyun kembali dari 'dunia'-nya sendiri.

"Diamlah, Hyuk.. sedikit lagi aku menang!" jawab Kyuhyun menanggapi Eunhyuk tanpa menolehkan pandangannya sama sekali.

"Aish, Kyu.. berhentilah 'bercinta' dengan PSP-mu itu dan ayo segera isi perut kita! Kau tau? Pelajaran Shin seongsaenim tadi sangat membosankan! Seperti didongengi saja." Protes Eunhyuk yang hanya ditanggapi Kyuhyun sangat cuek. Seperti inilah sifatnya, jika ia sudah 'bercinta' dengan PSP-nya, maka Kyuhyun seakan masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri dan tidak akan memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Sebentar lagi!" kata Kyuhyun masih tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada sang 'kekasih' tercinta. Eunhyuk yang merasa semakin gerah akhirnya memilih untuk memesankan makanan pada Kyuhyun. Mudah saja bagi Eunhyuk untuk mengetahui apa yang ingin dimakan oleh Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun tidak akan memilih-milih makanan terkecuali sayuran.

"Hai, manis.. kita bertemu lagi.." terdengar suara yang mulai familiar di telinga Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

DEG.

Ia bertemu lagi dengannya, si 'namja tiang listrik' yang sempat bertabrakan dengannya tadi pagi. Jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdetak tak karuan ketika ia mendengar suara itu memanggilnya dengan lembut, seakan namja itu sudah mengenalnya sangat lama.

"Ah.. Su.. Sunbae? Mengapa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Plak! Cho Kyuhyun taukah dirimu bahwa itu pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh? Untuk apa ke kantin? Tentu saja untuk makan! Memangnya adakah hal lain yang bisa dilakukan siswa di kantin saat istirahat selain untuk makan?

"Aku? Tentu saja untuk mengisi perutku yang sedang kelaparan ~ hahaha. Kau lucu sekali." Kata 'namja tiang listrik' itu kembali sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak lembut rambut Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu merasakan darahnya berdesir dengan cepat, dengan cepat mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya dan berpusat pada kedua pipi chubby-nya, sehingga menimbulkan perasaan hangat dan meninggalkan semburat merah disana.

"Ah.. iya.. Aku lupa. Haha. Ohya, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama sunbae? Maaf tadi pagi aku tidak sopan dengan tidak memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Murid pindahan dari Toho Junior High School." Kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil tertawa garing, lalu ia memperkenalkan dirinya sesopan mungkin pada 'namja tiang listrik' itu.

"Shim Changmin imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Changmin." Kata Changmin mengambil uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan memperkenalkan diri disertai dengan senyum innocent-nya yang mampu melelehkan semua yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus Uke jika melihat senyuman itu. Tidak terkecuali dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun juga ikut terhanyut kala ia melihat senyum innocent yang terukir di wajah tampan Changmin. Benar-benar senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Ah.. Senang berkenalan denganm─ YAKK! Mengapa Game Over!" Kyuhyun terlalu terfokus pada perkenalannya dengan Changmin sehingga ia melupakan PSP yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat dua kata laknat yang sangat anti untuk para gamers seperti Kyuhyun. Ya.. Apalagi jika bukan "GAME OVER"? Sementara itu Changmin yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun hanya mengulas senyum tipisnya, ternyata Kyuhyun sama dengannya yang notabene juga pecinta game.

"Kau juga seorang gamers?" tanya Changmin ketika melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang perlahan berubah menjadi kesal itu.

"Ah.. Ne.. Aku gamers. Sunbae juga?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali ketika mendengar kata 'juga' yang terlontar dari mulut Changmin.

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat formal itu. Sesungguhnya ia tidak terlalu suka dipanggil dengan panggilan yang sangat formal seperti itu.

"Panggil aku 'Hyung' juga cukup. Tidak usah seformal itu. Dan aku juga sama sepertimu, seorang gamers. Pasti sangat kesal jika kita melihat dua kata laknat yang tertera di layar konsol game kita. Sementara kita yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang gamers paling anti dengan dua kata itu, benarkan?" kata Changmin dengan memasang senyum innocent-nya lagi. Oh God.. apakah Kau ingin membuat Kyuhyun mati di tempat?

"Eh.. Mian, hyung.. Itu.. Ya, aku sangat membenci dua kata itu." jawab Kyuhyun kaku. Siapapun tolonglah Kyuhyun sekarang! Kyuhyun yakin sekali saat ini ia sudah terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tau harus menjawab Changmin seperti apa. Padahal bukankah biasanya jika berbicara tentang game, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling bawel dan yang paling bersemangat? Mengapa sekarang ini ia bingung harus membicarakan apa?

"Kyuhyun! Ini makananmu. Aku sudah memesankannya untukmu." Terdengar suara Eunhyuk menginterupsi percakapan antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Ternyata Tuhan masih menyayangi Kyuhyun dengan tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun mati muda. Tahukah dengan melihat senyuman Changmin saja sudah bisa membuat detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya? Kalau seperti itu terus lama-lama Kyuhyun bisa terkena serangan jantung.

"Baiklah aku duluan ya. Sepertinya teman-temanku sudah menunggu disana." Kata Changmin pamit pergi sambil tangannya menunjuk salah satu meja yang berada di kantin sekolah itu. lalu setelahnya ia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun berkata lagi.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Siapa dia, Min? Incaran barumu?" tanya seorang namja bermata musang ketika Changmin baru datang dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan namja bermata musang tersebut.

"Yah.. Dia hanya orang yang menabrakku tadi pagi. Atau bisa dibilang kami saling menabrak." Jawab Changmin cuek.

"Hey, Shim Changmin. Apa kau bisa mendapatkan namja itu? kudengar dari adik kelas yang pernah satu sekolah dengannya, dia tipe namja yang sulit untuk ditaklukkan." Kata namja bermata musang itu lagi sambil menatap Changmin sengit.

"Jika aku bisa mendapatkannya, apa yang akan kau berikan? Apakah kau lupa tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona dari seorang Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho?" kata Changmin sambil membalas tatapan sengit yang diberikan namja bermata musang itu yang ternyata bernama Yunho.

"Apa yang akan kuberikan? Aku akan menyerahkan kunci mobil sport-ku kepadamu jika kau bisa mendapatkan namja itu. Itu pun jika kau bisa." Jawab Yunho kembali masih dengan tatapan sengitnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Jung Yunho. Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan namja itu dengan mudah beserta dengan mobil sport-mu." Kata Changmin dengan memasang smirk di wajahnya.

"Hey.. kalian bisakah berhenti? Aura kalian berdua membuatku tidak bernafsu makan lagi!" kata seorang namja yang ternyata sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Konsentrasi dengan urusanmu sendiri, Park Yoochun. Kami mempunyai urusan lain." Kata Yunho tidak senang.

"Aku setuju dengan Yoochun. Kalian berdua merubah suasana nyaman menjadi suram. Bisakah kalian berhenti dulu? Sebentar saja." Kata seorang namja imut lagi yang ber-name tag 'Kim Junsu'.

"Ne, Yunnie. Kalian bicarakan masalah kalian berdua nanti saja di kelas. Lebih baik sekarang kita makan dengan tenang seperti biasa. Kalian berdua tidak mau merusak nama baik TVXQ kan?" kata seorang namja lagi yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong menyetujui pendapat Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka berlima memang sudah berteman baik sejak lama. Hingga mereka berlima dikenal dengan sebutan geng TVXQ karena kebersamaan mereka dan tentunya juga karena berisikan namja-namja tampan di dalamnya. Namun sebenarnya Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih, begitu pula dengan Yoochun dan Junsu. Hanya Changmin yang belum memiliki pasangan di TVXQ. Bukannya karena tidak laku, hanya saja sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa membuat Changmin tertarik. Jika saja Changmin ingin mendapatkan seorang kekasih, ia hanya tinggal menjalankan pendekatan beberapa hari dan.. Gotcha! Orang itu pun sudah pasti akan jatuh ke pelukan Changmin. Jangan lupakan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolak pesona dari seorang Shim Changmin.

Dan untuk Kyuhyun.. Kurasa mulai sekarang kau harus berhati-hati dengan Changmin yang sudah pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta dalam waktu yang singkat. Atau bisa dibilang, sudah membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta dalam waktu kurang dari setengah hari.

**TBC or END or DELETE?**

Huahaha. Author kembali lagi nih readers.. seperti biasa dengan membawa ff ChangKyu :p

Disini author bikin sifat Changmin sedikit jahat sama Kyu.. tapi nanti juga ga kok. Hehe. Nah ini baru chapter pertama, hehe.

Gomawo yang sudah baca :)

Dan jika ada saran atau ide, bisa hubungi author di twitter ellenllen96 hehe. Kalian bisa bantu author buat bkin ff disana. Haha. Maaf jadi kaya promosi :p

Akhir kata..

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Truth | Chapter 2

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate: T

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

Other Cast: all TVXQ member and other

Genre: Romance

**WARNING! **Typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita gak jelas, Seme!Min, Uke!Kyu

Balasan Review chapter sebelumnya:

**kyu7**: lho kan sudah jelas dijadikan bahan taruhan? Hehe. Maaf ya bagi sparKyu :p

**xoxoxo**: kita lihat nanti ya. Kekekeke

**clouds06**: eh maaf yah kalo OOC :( abis biar nyambung sama ff-nya..

**cho-i chahyun**: makasih ^^ tapi tulisan author masih perlu banyak perbaikan. Hehe. Yuuka hanya author baru ~

**Augesteca**: gomawo yaa hehehe

**Blackyuline**: hehe. Tapi ini bakal heppy end kok :p

**STAR18058**: yah namanya juga sesuai summary. Muehehehe.

**HHRJM**: oke. Yuuka coba bkin Changminnya playboy. Tapi maaf ya kalo ga terlalu berasa playboy-nya ._.

**Kim Selena**: wah.. ChangKyu Shipper ya? Hehehe.

**Allyna. Uzumaki**: yah karena udah jarang makanya Yuuka bkin ff ChangKyu. Wkwkwkw

**alvianaasih. susanti**: Changmin daddy kamu? Brrti Kyuhyun mommy kamu dong? Wkwk. Oke Yuuka usahakan update cepat hehe.

**wishycks**: haha. Namanya juga playboy.. oke gomawoo ~~

AND THIS IS CHAPTER 2

Happy Reading :DDD

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Terlihat seorang namja dengan tinggi menjulang sedang menyusuri koridor Shinki High School ini, ia membawa sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang entah apa isinya. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya hilang dari wajah tampannya, membuat mata sebelah kanannya lebih sipit dibandingkan mata sebelah kirinya. Sepertinya ia ingin menuju ke suatu kelas.

Dan benar saja, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai di depan kelas yang bertuliskan "10-2". Namja tinggi itu memasuki kelas tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kelas untuk mencari seseorang. Bisa terlihat beberapa ─ani, namun banyak pasang mata yang terkejut dengan kedatangan namja tinggi itu ke kelas mereka. Bahkan kini yeoja-yeoja di kelas itu berteriak-teriak kegirangan saat melihat kedatangan namja tinggi itu.

"Kyu!" panggil namja tinggi itu ketika ia melihat sesosok namja manis yang sedang sibuk dengan PSP-nya, ya.. siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun? Merasa familiar dengan suara yang memanggilnya, Kyuhyun pun menolehkan pandangannya untuk melihat namja yang memanggilnya, dan benar saja. Kini namja dengan tinggi menjulang itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Changmin hyung sedang apa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang sebelumnya mem-pause game-nya terlebih dahulu.

"Ini untukmu.." kata Changmin sambil menyerahkan kotak merah yang dibawanya tadi. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat kotak merah itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, tanpa ia sadari ekspresi bingungnya membuat wajahnya menjadi terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Buka saja. Kuharap kau suka." Jawab Changmin masih disertai dengan senyum innocent-nya. Entah mengapa sepertinya namja dengan tinggi seperti tiang listrik ini sangat suka tersenyum. Ataukah itu salah satu trik-nya untuk menarik Kyuhyun? Entahlah tidak ada yang tau..

"Kyaaa! Kaset game terbaru! Gomawo hyung!" girang Kyuhyun ketika ia membuka kotak merah tersebut, dan ternyata berisi kaset game terbaru. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sangat senang mengingat dirinya adalah seorang gamers sejati. Namun ekspresi senang-nya saat ini membuahkan deathglare gratis dari para yeoja dan namja yang berstatus Uke kepada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Saking senangnya, ia melompat-lompat kecil dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Changmin. Benar-benar seperti ekspresi seorang yeoja yang baru saja ditembak oleh namja yang ia sukai bukan?

Sebenarnya Changmin senang-senang saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun, karena ia saat ini memang sedang mengincar Kyuhyun.

"Ehmm.. Kyu.. kita masih di kelasmu.." kata Changmin pada akhirnya. Diperhatikan oleh semua siswa di kelas Kyuhyun lama-lama membuat Changmin jengah juga dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aehh.. Mi-Mian Hyung.." kata Kyuhyun gugup. Wajahnya mulai bersemu merah kini. Bagaimana tidak? Memeluk seseorang yang notabene kau sukai di depan teman-temanmu, malu? Sudah pasti.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang.. Aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang. Ohya, nanti setelah pulang sekolah tunggu aku ya.. aku akan mengantarmu.." pamit Changmin sambil mengacak lembut rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membatu di tempat ketika mendengar penuturan Changmin. Otaknya masih berusaha memproses setiap kata yang dikatakan namja tiang listrik itu.

'_Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang..'_

'_Aku akan mengantarmu'_

"KYYAAAAAAA!" teriak Kyuhyun kegirangan.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" protes Eunhyuk ketika mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak peduli! Aku sedang bahagia sekarang. Ayo membolos! Hahaha." Kata Kyuhyun santai disertai tawa nistanya. Membolos? Ayolah Kyu.. kau baru bersekolah di sini selama dua hari dan sekarang kau mau membolos?

"Ya! Bodoh! Kau mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini eoh? Kita baru dua hari bersekolah disini dan kau sudah mau mencari masalah? Jika kau ingin membolos, boloslah sendiri. Aku tidak ikut!" jawab Eunhyuk sambil berdecak kesal. Demi semua game yang pernah dimainkan Kyuhyun! Sejak kapan sifat Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini? Bukan, bukan sifat menyebalkannya. Jika menyebalkan, Kyuhyun memang sudah menyebalkan sedari dulu. Namun Kyuhyun yang sekarang sepertinya terlihat lebih bodoh dari biasanya. Ataukah hanya perasaanmu saja, Lee Hyukjae?

"Aish.. Aku hanya bercanda, Hyuk.. Lagipula aku kasihan padamu yang sudah susah payah belajar untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. hahaha." Kata Kyuhyun lagi masih dengan tawa nistanya.

Baiklah Lee Hyukjae.. Kau harus mengakui kau tidak akan pernah menang beradu argumen jika lawan bicaramu adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Dari mana kau?" tanya seorang namja bermata musang kepada Changmin yang terlihat baru memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Kelas Kyuhyun." Jawab Changmin cuek, sedikit malas ia meladeni teman satu geng-nya yang satu ini.

"Kau sudah mulai mendekatinya?" tanya namja bermata musang itu lagi yang ternyata adalah Yunho.

"Bukankah taruhan kita sudah dimulai? Aku akan men dapatkannya lebih cepat dari yang kau bayangkan, hyung.." kata Changmin lagi.

"Kita lihat saja.. Dan.. apakah menurutmu namja yang satu ini berbeda? Maksudku dibandingkan dengan yeoja-yeoja dan para Uke yang pernah kau dekati." Kata Yunho penasaran. Pasalnya selama Changmin mendekati para yeoja dan namja yang berstatus Uke, menjalin hubungan dengan mereka, tidak pernah sekali pun Changmin membiarkan hatinya menjadi milik mereka. Hati mereka memang Changmin miliki. Namun tidak dengan hatinya, ia tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu memiliki hatinya. Ck. Benar-benar playboy kelas kakap.

"Kurasa ia sama saja." Jawab Changmin enteng. Sementara itu Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Mau sampai kapan temannya yang lebih muda dari dirinya ini akan bersikap layaknya seorang playboy? Sebenarnya tujuan utama Yunho memberi taruhan adalah agar Changmin bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika sulit mendekati seseorang. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak sesulit itu untuk didekati. Haahh.. sepertinya kali ini Yunho salah memilih orang.

"Hei.. kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Kalian membuatku cemburu!" kata seorang namja cantik menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Aish.. Jaejoong hyung.. Aku tidak akan merebut Yunho-mu. Dia bukan tipeku! Lihat saja wajahnya terlalu manly dan juga kepalanya terlalu kecil, seperti alien saja. Hahaha." Kata Changmin 'sedikit' mengejek Yunho.

"Ya! Dasar magnae kurang ajar!" kesal Yunho sambil memberikan pukulan 'kasih sayang' pada kepala Changmin.

"Ya! Jangan memukul kepalaku! Nanti aku jadi bodoh bagaimana? Aisshh.. Kepalaku.." protes Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja 'dielus' Yunho.

Sementara itu Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah namjachingu dan magnae kesayangannya.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Kau yakin tidak ikut kita pulang, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang membereskan buku-bukunya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Ne. Kau duluan saja. Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." Jawab Kyuhyun santai, terlihat wajahnya kini sedikit merona.

"Dengan siapa? Apa dengan Changmin sunbae kita yang diincar para yeoja itu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi penasaran dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun semakin bersemu merah.

"Hmm.. begitulah. Sudah pergi sana! Bukankah kau ada janji dengan ikanmu itu? hahaha." Kata Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sungguh! Topik pembicaraan tentang Changmin hanya akan membuat wajah putih pucatnya menjadi berwarna merah padam karena mengingat perkataan Changmin tadi pagi.

'_Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang..' _bahkan perkataan itu masih terngiang saat ia mengikuti pelajaran dan membuat Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila. Ayolah.. siapa orang yang tidak senang ketika mendengar penuturan semanis itu dari orang yang sukai? Cinta bisa membuat orang waras menjadi gila kan?

"Ya! Jangan meledek Donghae-ku! Huh.. aku pergi saja!" kesal Eunhyuk lalu langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kelas yang tertawa karena ia sukses membuat sahabatnya itu kesal.

"Aku akan menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah saja." Gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri ketika semua barang-barangnya sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tas.

.

.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun menunggu Changmin, namun ia tetap berusaha sabar. Sesungguhnya menunggu adalah hal yang paling ia benci. Namun jika sudah bersangkutan dengan orang yang ia suka, siapa pun pasti akan rela menunggu.

"Aish.. lama sekali tiang listrik itu. Apa dia lupa hari ini dia mau mengantarkanku pulang?" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri –lagi-.

Baru saja Kyuhyun sedikit kesal menunggu, kini senyuman sudah kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya ketika ia melihat Changmin tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ah.. Ternyata si tiang listrik itu tidak melupakan janjinya.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Mian.. Tadi Yunho hyung memanggilku dulu. Apakah kau sudah lama menungguku?" kata Changmin sambil berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tidak juga. Aish.. Kau jadi berkeringat hyung.." balas Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk mengelap peluh yang terjatuh di kening Changmin.

Changmin yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu tersenyum kecil. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat saat Kyuhyun mengelap keringat di keningnya dan tangan satu lagi memegang pipinya untuk menahan wajah Changmin.

'Manisnya..' batin Changmin ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya.

'Tidak.. aku tidak boleh menyukainya!' batin Changmin lagi. Sesungguhnya ia memang tidak akan membiarkan hatinya berhasil direbut orang lain, termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Sudah.. Ayo kita pulang.." kata Changmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mengelap keringatnya.

Kyuhyun tampak sebal, namun ekspresinya langsung berganti kembali ketika Changmin menggandeng tangannya untuk mengajaknya pulang. Sungguh! Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya agar jantungnya tidak berdegup kencang. Bahkan ia merasa aliran darahnya bertambah cepat dan berpusat di pipinya hingga meninggalkan semburat merah disana.

"Kyunnie.. apa kau suka dengan kaset game yang aku berikan?" tanya Changmin membuka pembicaraan saat perjalanan pulang.

DEG.

Siapapun katakan bahwa ini bukan mimpi! Tadi Changmin memanggilnya apa? 'Kyunnie'? sungguh, panggilan itu terdengar sangat manis di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ne. Kyunnie. Wae? Kau tidak suka? Aish.. Padahal panggilan itu terdengar sangat manis, sangat cocok dengan orang pemilik nama itu yang juga sangat manis.." kata Changmin sambil memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Eh.. Ani. Bukan begitu.. Aku menyukai panggilanmu, hyung. Tapi.. bolehkah aku memanggilmu Minnie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu, ia menundukkan kepalanya malu. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan Changmin akan memberikannya panggilan semanis itu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya bukan karena panggilan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun senang, namun karena orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun senang.

"Minnie hyung? Terdengar cute. Haha, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu." jawab Changmin sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman. Mungkin akan mudah mendapatkan Kyuhyun, pikirnya.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

-Changmin PoV-

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas menuju kamarku. Seminggu yang lalu Yunho hyung memberikan tantangan kepadaku untuk mendapatkan namja manis yang bernama Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya aku malas menanggapinya, namun aku ingin membuktikan padanya aku memang seorang Seme sejati.

Aku merebahkan diriku di ranjang yang empuk ini, menolehkan pandanganku ke arah foto yang terletak di atas meja nakasku. Aku mengambil foto itu, perlahan rasa amarah yang amat sangat mulai menjalariku. Namja manis yang berada di dalam foto ini.. namja yang telah mencampakkanku hingga aku menjadi seperti ini sekarang. Namun sialnya, aku masih mencintainya dan tidak sanggup membuang foto itu.

Namja yang telah meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih untuk pergi dengan selingkuhannya. Namja yang sangat aku cintai namun tidak mencintaiku. Namja yang benar-benar telah menghancurkan hatiku hingga kini hanya tersisa kepingan kecil. Aku tidak habis pikir, jelas-jelas namja ini sudah menyakitiku, namun mengapa aku masih sangat mencintainya? Cih.. Aku memang bodoh karena sudah mencintainya.

Kim Kibum..

Nama namja yang berada di dalam foto itu, bahkan aku sudah tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi sejak ia memilih untuk pergi meninggalkanku bersama Choi Siwon selingkuhannya.

PRANGG!

Aku membanting vas bunga yang terletak di samping foto Kibum, amarah akan langsung menjalariku setiap kali aku mengingat kejadian itu. Aku sangat ingin membencinya, namun mengapa hatiku tidak bisa membencinya?

Aku sangat membenci diriku yang tidak bisa melupakannya.

-Changmin PoV End-

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku taman menunggu seseorang. Aish.. padahal ini sudah malam, tapi mengapa 'ia' mengajaknya bertemu malam-malam begini? Sepenting itukah hal yang ingin disampaikannya hingga harus bertemu semalam ini?

"Kyu!" panggil seorang namja kelebihan kalsium ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dagunya, ekspresi biasa yang ditunjukkan seseorang ketika sedang menunggu.

"Minnie hyung.. mengapa mengajakku bertemu malam-malam? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point pada Changmin.

"Eumm.. begini, Kyu.." Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun untuk pindah tempat ke depan air mancur.

"Saranghae.." kata Changmin meneruskan kata-katanya. Seketika lampu-lampu di taman yang awalnya redup, menjadi menyala memamerkan keindahannya di malam hari. Dan diantara dua pohon di belakang Changmin dan Kyuhyun, terdapat lampu-lampu kecil yang ikut menyala membentuk sebuah kalimat.

..Will you be mine?..

Sungguh. Ini adalah hal terindah dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Mendapatkan pengakuan cinta yang romantis dari seorang namja yang ia cintai. Perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi wajah putih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangis. Namun bukan tangisan yang menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan, tapi ini adalah sebuah tangisan kebahagiaan.

"Yes, Minnie. I would.." jawab Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Changmin.

Perlahan senyuman mulai terkembang di wajah tampan Changmin. Entah mengapa.. ia juga bahagia dengan hari jadinya dengan Kyuhyun hari ini.

Namun..

Akankah Kyuhyun mengetahui modus Changmin yang sebenarnya?

TBC

Holaa :)

Author kembali membawa Chapter 2 dari ff ini. Gomawo banget bagi yang nunggu kelanjutan dari ff ini. haha

Gimana kelanjutannya? Menarik atau melah membosankan? Maaf ya, author bnr2 masih newbie. Jadi masih suka kehilangan ide pas bkin ff wkwk. Btw makasih bgt ya yang uda review wkwk.

Akhir kata..

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Truth | Chapter 3

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate: T

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

Other Cast: all TVXQ member and other

Genre: Romance

**WARNING! **Typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita gak jelas, Seme!Min, Uke!Kyu

Balasan Review Chapter sebelumnya:

Aduh maap ya sebelumnya Yuuka lg males ngetik satu2 wkwk. Jadi Yuu-chan bales langsung semua aja ya. Maaf sblmnya bagi SparKyu dan Changminizer, tapi ff ini ttp bakal Happy Ending kok. Hehehe. Makasih bgt ya bagi yang masih nungguin ff ini.. Yuu-chan jadi terhura (?) *hiks.. wkwk. Sudah Yuu ga mau banyak bacot lagi. ini dia Chapter 3!

Happy Reading :DD

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Minnie hyung.. Kau tau? Ini adalah hari terindah bagiku. Aku tidak menyangka kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadaku. Aku harap hubungan kita bisa bertahan lama. Saranghae, hyung.." kata Kyuhyun di pelukkannya pada Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Entah sebuah senyuman yang tulus dari hati atau senyuman kemenangan. Pasalnya Changmin harus mengakui bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya, ia juga senang bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Bukan, bukan perasaan senang karena ia sudah memenangkan taruhan dari Yunho. Namun perasaan senang ini memang timbul dengan sendirinya, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Changmin yang paling dalam. Walaupun sampai sekarang ia masih menentang perasaan senang itu, ia memang mengakuinya, namun ia masih menentangnya.

"Ne, Kyunnie. Nado saranghae.." jawab Changmin masih menerima pelukan hangat dar Kyuhyun. Hangat, sungguh hangat ketika memeluk Kyuhyun seperti ini. Mendekapnya erat seakan ia adalah seorang namja yang sangat rapuh. Semua ini membuat dada Changmin merasakan perasaan hangat yang sesungguhnya sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Minnie hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun pada namja tinggi yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Hm? Wae Kyuhyunnie?" jawab Changmin menanggapi panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau mau ikut kan?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. Pasalnya sekarang cahaya matahari sudah digantikan tugasnya oleh bulan, menandakan hari sudah malam.

"Hm.. Ne, tapi kita akan kemana, Kyu Baby?" tanya Changmin balik penasaran.

"Kau ikut saja. Nanti juga akan tau. Hehehe." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat disertai dengan cengiran lucu di wajahnya yang justru membuat raut mukanya bertambah manis.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin seenaknya tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Changmin berikutnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan rumah sekitar taman yang ia kunjungi dan memasuki gang yang sesungguhnya sangat sempit, bahkan untuk dilalui satu orang pun. Hingga mereka tiba di ujung gang tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah semak-semak yang cukup lebat.

"Untuk apa kita ke tempat seperti ini Kyu?" tanya Changmin lagi, ia sudah benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

"Lihat saja nanti, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Ia lalu menyingkirkan semak-semak tersebut hingga akhirnya dapat dilewati. Kyuhyun pun memasuki 'jalan' yang telah ia buat disusul dengan Changmin di belakangnya.

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Pasalnya ia baru pertama kali melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Tidak pernah ia menyangka bahwa masih ada tempat seindah ini di tengah padatnya kota Seoul. Sebuah danau yang aliran airnya sangat tenang disertai dengan pepohonan yang rindang di sekitarnya, bahkan kau bisa melihat pantulan bulan di tengah danau tersebut. Juga terdapat beberapa semak-semak yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Membuat suasana di sekitar danau ini menjadi semakin nyaman. Di pinggir danau, terdapat sebuah jembatan kecil yang berujung di tengah danau, seperti sebuah tempat untuk memberhentikan sampan disana.

Ah.. sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Apalagi malam ini malam yang sangat cerah, terlihat banyak bintang di langit yang saling bersaing untuk memamerkan keindahan mereka.

"Kyu.. sungguh ini adalah tempat yang paling indah yang pernah aku kunjungi." Kata Changmin jujur.

"Hmm.. aku senang kau menyukainya, ini adalah tempat favoritku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengajak seorang pu ke tempat ini. Kau adalah orang pertama yang kuajak kesini. Bahkan Eunhyuk sahabatku tidak pernah kuajak ke tempat ini." jelas Kyuhyun cukup panjang. Ia memang tidak pernah mengajak seorang pun untuk datang ke tempat ini. Karena Kyuhyun ingin orang yang akan ia ajak ke tempat ini adalah orang yang menurutnya paling spesial di hidupnya, dan kini ia telah menemukan orang itu. Dia.. Shim Changmin. Orang yang sangat beruntung namun sesungguhnya Kyuhyun tidak tau dengan motif Changmin yang sebenarnya.

"Jeongmal? Apakah aku sangat berarti untukmu sampai aku yang kau jadikan orang pertama yang kau ajak ke tempat ini?" tanya Changmin penasaran. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan diikuti juga dengan Kyuhyun yang mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun menyamankan kepalanya pada pundak Changmin dan memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Ne.. Kau sangat berarti bagiku, Minnie.. Aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku sudah jatuh ke dalam pesonamu hanya dengan tatapan matamu." Jawab Kyuhyun tulus.

Sementara itu Changmin terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat tulus itu. Sungguh, Changmin benar-benar merasa dirinya adalah orang yang sangat jahat. Kini namja di sampingnya sudah memberikan seluruh hatinya pada Changmin, namun Changmin hanya memanfaatkan perasaan namja itu demi kepentingannya sendiri.

'Aish.. apa yang kau pikirkan Shim Changmin? Bukankah sudah banyak yeoja dan namja yang kau perlakukan seperti ini? tidak perlu merasa bersalah Shim!' batin Changmin berusaha menepis rasa bersalahnya.

"Changminnie hyung.. Kau ingin naik sampan?" tawar Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang terlihat melamun. Entah apa yang dilamunkannya kini, namun sejujurnya hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tidak suka. Ayolah.. ini hari jadi mereka yang pertama. Seharusnya mereka berbahagia kan?

"Ah.. boleh.. Tapi kapan-kapan saja ya Kyu.. ini sudah malam. Kita harus pulang, kau tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah kan?" tolak Changmin dengan halus. Sebenarnya bukan ia tidak mau naik sampan bersama Kyuhyun, hanya saja ini memang sudah terlalu larut malam untuk menaiki sampan. Lagipula.. Siapa juga orang bodoh yang mau mendayung sampan di tengah kegelapan seperti ini? bahkan jalan pun hampir tidak terlihat, bisa-bisa mereka baru akan kembali ketika matahari sudah terbit.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, namun ia sadar apa yang dikatakan Changmin itu benar. Walaupun ia sudah pintar dalam hal pelajaran, namun ia juga tetap ingin menjadi anak yang disiplin.

"Hm.. Kalau begitu ayo pulang.." ajak Kyuhyun kemudian.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya, hyung." Kata Changmin santai sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di tengkuknya.

"Haahh.. Oke aku akui kau memang hebat. Sesuai janjiku, ini kunci mobil sport-ku. Sekarang sudah resmi menjadi milikmu." Kata Yunho menghela nafas sejenak lalu menyodorkan kunci mobil sport putihnya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya, hyung. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku ini memang patut diperhitungkan, dan jangan sekali-kali meremehkan aku hyung.." jawan Changmin lagi lalu berdiri untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Aishh.. Anak itu benar-benar. Kapan dia bisa berubah?" gumam Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kalian tidak lupa dengan tujuan awal Yunho yang sebenarnya bukan? Sesungguhnya yang ia ingin lakukan adalah merubah sifat Changmin yang kelewat playboy itu.

"Sudahlah Yun.. mungkin suatu saat nanti Changmin akan sadar bahwa sifatnya itu salah." Kata Jaejoong yang baru saja tiba dan mendengar gumaman kecil dari Yunho.

"Ya.. Semoga saja magnae kita bisa berubah. Aku khawatir dengannya jika dia terus-terusan bersifat seperti ini." kata Yunho lagi lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya.. Semoga.."

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Hyung.. sudah sebulan kita menjalin hubungan, tidakkah kau ingat dengan janjimu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang membaringkan kepala di paha Changmin.

"Hmm? Janji apa?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Hyung! Kau kan sudah berjanji ingin naik sampan bersamaku. Kau melupakannya? Huaa... Kau tidak menyayangiku?" kesal Kyuhyun hampir menangis.

"Hehehe. Aku hanya bercanda, Kyunnie Kyuhyunnie.. Aku tidak lupa. Kajja, kita ke tempat waktu itu." kata Changmin sambil terkikik geli melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang nagmbek. Jika waktu itu Kyuhyun yang menarik tangan Changmin, maka kini Changminlah yang menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke danau.

.

.

Terlihat kini dua orang namja sedang mendayung sampannya menuju ke tengah danau. Dengan namja manis yang bernama Kyuhyun berada di depan, dan namja tinggi yang bernama Changmin berada di belakang. Changmin memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun untuk membimbingnya mendayung sampannya hingga tiba di tengah danau.

Jujur saja, meskipun Kyuhyun sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu bulan dengan Changmin, namun jantungnya akan tetap berdetak cepat jika ia berada dalam jarak yang sedekat ini dengan Changmin. Darahnya selalu berdesir ketika Changmin menatapnya dengan lembut. Bisa disimpulkan, Kyuhyun benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesona Changmin. Seluruh hatinya milik Changmin dan Kyuhyun benar-benar bahagia bisa menjadi milik Changmin.

Tiba-tiba sampan menjadi oleng dan hampir saja Kyuhyun terjatuh, namun dengan sigap Changmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun agar dirinya tidak tercebur ke danau. Untung saja Changmin memiliki keseimbangan yang baik, jika tidak, bisa dipastikan kini keduanya sudah terjatuh ke danau.

Kini posisi Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang berada di belakangnya, suasana hening pun mulai mendominasi. Lagi, Changmin merasakan perasaan hangat itu lagi kala ia menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan jarak sedekat ini. Entah siapa yang memulai, namun perlahan keduanya memajukan kepala mereka hingga semakin dekat, dan berakhir dengan bibir mereka yang saling bertautan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan Changmin. Merasakan lembutnya bibir Changmin menyentuh bibirnya. Tidak ada nafsu di sela-sela ciumannya, yang ada hanyalah kelembutan dalam setiap ciuman mereka. Perlahan Changmin merasakan perasaan hangat di dadanya semakin menguat. Jantungnya pun mulai berdetak tidak karuan kala bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun. Perlahan namun pasti Changmin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Lembut.. Changmin melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut. Menikmati setiap inchi dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun refleks ikut melumat bibir atas Changmin dengan sama lembutnya.

Cukup lama mereka mempertahankan ciumannya, namun dengan terpaksa mereka melepaskan ciuman hangat mereka mengingat paru-paru mereka yang sudah memberontak untuk diisi dengan oksigen. Changmin melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu dengan segera ia membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya kembali.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

-Changmin PoV-

Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa aku merasakan perasaan hangat itu lagi? Dan lagi mengapa jantungku berdetak cepat seperti itu? Aish.. Shim Changmin bodoh! Mengapa kau menciumnya! Harusnya kau tidak melakukan hal itu!

Aku mengambil foto yang terdapat di atas meja nakasku. Kembali menatap foto namja manis yang berada di dalamnya. Ya Tuhan.. Sungguh. Mengapa aku bisa merasakan perasaan hangat pada Kyuhyun sama ketika aku dengan Kibum? Tidak.. Aku tidak boleh menyukainya. Kau tidak boleh menyukainya Shim Changmin! Tidak boleh!

Kibum.. apakah aku sudah benar-benar melupakanmu? Apakah hatiku sudah beralih pada namja itu? Apakah aku sudah terperangkap dalam permainanku sendiri? Aish.. Saat ini terlalu banyak yang aku pikirkan.

Tapi.. sesungguhnya aku masih penasaran dengan perasaan hangat itu. Aku menyentuh bibirku, mengingat kejadian yang tadi kualami dengan Kyuhyun. Entah siapa yang memulai, namun tiba-tiba bibir kami sudah saling bertautan. Dan harus kuakui, aku menikmatinya. Ya.. aku menikmati moment saat aku mencium bibir Kyuhyun, menikmati moment saat aku melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut, juga menikmati moment saat Kyuhyun juga membalas lumatanku.

Apakah aku menyukainya?

Tidak boleh Shim Changmin! Kau hanya akan dipermainkan sama seperti kau bersama Kibum! Kau tidak boleh menyukainya!

-Changmin PoV End-

.

.

"Changminnie hyung.. Kau ada waktu besok? Aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain. Aku sudah lama tidak kesana. Kau mau menemaniku?" ajak Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang terlihat sedang membaca buku di taman belakang sekolah. Ini memang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, namun dua sejoli ini masih belum berniat untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini. Dan akhirnya mereka pun mengunjungi taman belakang sekolah.

"Taman bermain? Hmmm... Boleh juga. Aku juga sudah lama tidak kesana. Baiklah.. besok aku akan menjemputmu jam 9 pagi. Dandan yang cantik, ne?" kata Changmin sambil mengacak lembut rambut Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Minnie! Aku ini namja! Seharusnya tampan, bukan cantik!" kata Kyuhyun protes yang malah mengundang tawa Changmin.

"Kyuhyunnie.. kau memang namja, tapi lihatlah wajahmu itu manis dan cantik. Jadi tidak salah kan jika aku memanggilmu cantik? Hahaha." Kata Changmin masih dalam tawanya.

Kyuhyun masih mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia memang harus mengakui bahwa wajahnya memang lebih pantas dibilang manis daripada manly. Tidak seperti Changmin yang memiliki wajah manly, pantas saja ia selalu menjadi Seme.

"Huh.. terserah kau saja!" kesal Kyuhyun. Dan pada akhirnya, sekarang Kyuhyun memiliki lawan yang seimbang dalam beradu argumen.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Changminnie lama sekali. Huh.." gumam seorang namja manis dengan menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Pasalnya Kyuhyun sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk berdandan mengingat dirinya akan berkencan dengan Changmin hari ini.

"Kyu.. kau kenapa?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik yang mendengarkan gumaman kesal Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, noona. Lama sekali. Padahal aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi untuk bersiap-siap." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ekspresi yang selalu ia tunjukkan jika dirinya sedang kesal.

"Aigooo.. adikku ternyata sedang kesal. Kau menunggu kekasihmu? Dan kau akan berkencan hari ini eoh?" tanya kakak Kyuhyun yang diketahui bernama Cho Ahra pada adik kesayangannya –Cho Kyuhyun-.

"Hmm.. begitulah. Eh.. sepertinya dia sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu ne noona." Kata Kyuhyun ketika mendengar bel di rumahnya berbunyi.

"Changminnie hyuungg!" kata Kyuhyun setengah berteriak ketika melihat Changmin yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil memasang senyum innocentnya. Kyuhyun pun langsung menghambur ke pelukkan Changmin dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Changmin.

"Aigo.. Kyunnie.. sejak kapan kau menjadi manja seperti ini eoh? Aku dengar dari Eunhyuk dulu kau tidak seperti ini. hahaha." Kata Changmin ketika mendapatkan pelukan dari sang namjachingu secara tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.. sejak kau menjadi kekasihku. Ayo pergi, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin memainkan semua permainan yang ada di taman bermain itu!" ajak Kyuhyun yang mulai tidak sabaran. Sementara itu Changmin hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam Lamborghini hitam yang ia bawa.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, di salah satu taman bermain yang terdapat di kota besar Seoul ini. Setelah memainkan beberapa permainan, akhirnya Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Lelah juga memainkan permainan yang berada di taman bermain ini.

"Minnie hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm?" jawab Changmin singkat. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terasa masih ngos-ngosan setelah memainkan beberapa permainan.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Sepertinya kini hatinya memperingatkan untuk berhati-hati dengan Changmin.

"Ne. Tentu saja. Waeyo Kyu?" kata Changmin mantap. Tentu saja dirinya berbohong, karena Kyuhyun hanyalah sekedar barang taruhan Changmin dan Yunho. Namun sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya Changmin berbohong. Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana ia merasakan perasaan hangat dengan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun sudah menaburkan benih cinta di hati Changmin dan benih itu pun sudah mulai tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Hanya saja Changmin belum menyadari bahwa dirinya mulai terperangkap dalam permainannya sendiri.

"Tidak.. Hanya saja.. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Sangat takut, hyung.." kata Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Changmin.

Changmin terdiam berusaha mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat takut kehilangan dirinya, namun ia malah mempermainkan perasaannya. Mengingat hal itu malah membuat Changmin merasa bersalah sendiri. Tunggu! Bukankah ia tidak menyukai Kyuhyun?

Atau...

TBC

Eaaa... wkwk TBC dengan tidak elitnya. Huahaha. Maap kata2nya belibet cz Yuuchan sendiri juga rada bingung ngerangkai kata-katanya huahahaha. Oke ini Chapter 3 dari ff ini.

Yuuchan lagi semangat ngetik makanya update-nya cepat wkwkwk. Ini juga berkat review-nya readers s jadi bkin Yuuchan semangat lanjutin ff ini hehe. Gimana? Gimana? Jelek ya? Maaf ya kalo jelek cz Yuuchan juga masih termasuk newbie disini wkwkwk.

Well, kalo masih penasaran sama kelanjutannya, nantikan chapter 4 ya! Wkwkwk.

Ohya, Yuuchan sedikit kekurangan ide nih buat bikin karakter playboy. Mungkin readers bisa kasih masukan ke author lewat twitter Yuuchan ellenllen96. Gomawo bagi yang udah baca dan seperti biasa.. akhir kata..

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Truth | Chapter 4

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate: T

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

Other Cast: all TVXQ member and other

Genre: Romance

**WARNING! **Typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita gak jelas, Seme!Min, Uke!Kyu, **OOC!**

Balasan Review Chapter sebelumnya:

Sblmnya Yuuchan mau minta maaf dlu nih coz ga sempet update hehe. Yuuchan sibuk sama lomba akuntansi soalnya muehehehe *ga ada yg tnya* #abaikan. Huahaha. Sekali lagi Yuuchan males ngetik satu2 wkwk. Ada yg minta penjelasan ttg Kyuhyun pindahan atau baru lulus, maksudnya itu kan dia lulusnya dari JHS yg berbeda, jd ngmngnya pindahan hehe. Alur kecepetan? Huaa T.T maaf Yuuchan memang kebiasaan, pdhl ini udah dicoba biar ga kecepetan tp msh aja kecepetan nih, mianhae ya T.T terus soal cerita berikutnya.. hampir sama sih sama yg ditebak T.T aduh Yuuchan emang Author gadungan nih.. Nah soal pertanyaan Changmin yg "Will you be mine?" itu Yuuchan sadar seharusnya jawabnya "I will" tapi entah napa keketik sendiri wkwk. Tdnya Yuuchan pgin edit lg, tp males wkwkwk *plakk. Dan request dari readers Yuuchan usahakan untuk dikabulkan. Wkwk

And this is Chapter 4!

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Atau.. sebenarnya hati kecilnya sudah bisa menerima sosok lain selain Kibum? Tanpa sadar Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak mungkin!', batin Changmin. Namun jika ia masih tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, mengapa dirinya harus merasa bersalah? Bukankah sudah banyak orang-orang yang Changmin permainkan? Tapi mengapa hanya kepada Kyuhyun dirinya merasa bersalah?

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasakan gelengan kepala Changmin.

"Ah.. tidak. Ayo mainkan beberapa permainan lagi." sanggah Changmin lalu mengalihkan pembicaraannya pada permainan di taman bermain ini. Seketika senyuman terkembang dari wajah manis Kyuhyun, ia memang masih ingin berada di taman bermain ini untuk bersenang-senang bersama Changmin.

.

.

"Kau mau boneka yang mana, Kyu?" tanya Changmin dengan tangannya memegang sebuah gelang berukuran besar yang biasanya digunakan untuk melemparkan ke arah salah satu boneka yang terdapat di meja. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sambil melihat-lihat boneka yang terbaris rapi di meja, dan pilihan Kyuhyun pun tertuju pada salah satu boneka beruang berwarna krem sambil memegang bantal berbentuk hati yang bertuliskan 'Forever Love'. Seperti pilihan seorang yeoja bukan?

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Lalu ia mulai mengayunkan gelang tersebut sambil mengira-ngira dan membidik boneka beruang tersebut.

HUP!

Changmin melemparkan gelang itu dan tepat masuk ke arah boneka beruang tersebut. Melihat itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun memekik senang hingga tanpa sadar ia memeluk Changmin yang berada di sampingnya.

-Changmin PoV-

Lagi.. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku merasakan perasaan hangat ini lagi. Setiap kali Kyuhyun memelukku, hatiku akan merasakan perasaan hangat ini. Dan juga ketika ia menatapku dengan lembut, aku juga dapat merasakan rasa hangat ini. Mungkinkah aku sudah benar-benar melupakan Kibum? Dan apakah Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan posisi Kibum di hatiku? Sejujurnya, memang sudah sejak lama aku ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini pada Kibum. Tapi haruskah caranya dengan mencintai orang lain? Aku masih terlalu takut untuk menjalani hubungan yang serius lagi.

"Gomawo, hyung.. Kau yang terbaik." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Ya Tuhan.. benarkah Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tepat? Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama terjebak dalam masa laluku, namun aku juga tidak ingin masa laluku kembali terulang ketika aku menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyayangiku. Apakah aku tega menyakitinya?

Kyuhyun.. ia memang orang yang berbeda. Selama sebulan aku menjalin hubungan dengannya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia dekat dengan namja atau yeoja lain –terkecuali Eunhyuk yang notabene sahabatnya- untuk menjaga perasaanku. Selama ini yang ia tau, aku mencintainya seperti ia mencintaiku. Namun kenyataannya tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya. Namun kurasa aku mulai menyukainya.

Ia juga bukan tipe namja yang menunjukkan perhatiannya secara terang-terangan. Dari luar ia akan terlihat seperti namja yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Namun sesungguhnya ia adalah namja yang sangat perhatian. Seperti dua minggu yang lalu, aku diopname di rumah sakit selama tiga hari karena sebuah kecelakaan motor. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula ia selalu menemaniku dan merawatku, bahkan ia tidur di rumah sakit. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku memang seorang namja yang sangat jahat karena sudah menyia-nyiakan namja seperti dirinya. Dan kurasa..

Mulai sekarang.. Aku akan belajar untuk mencintai dan menyayangi Kyuhyun..

-Changmin PoV End-

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Hey, Min.. ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan bacaannya. Changmin menutup bukunya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho setelah sebelumnya ia membatasi halaman yang ia baca.

"Ada apa bagaimana, hyung?" namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Changmin malah mengembalikan pertanyaan itu pada Yunho. Yunho mendengus kesal, sebenarnya Changmin ini benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud atau memang ia pura-pura tidak mengerti?

"Ada apa denganmu? Dengan sifatmu? Biasanya jika kau sudah sebulan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja atau namja, kau akan memutuskannya. Dan ini sudah hampir dua bulan dan kau belum memutuskan Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil merubah sifat jelekmu itu?" kata Yunho yang sukses membuat Changmin terdiam.

"Bukan urusanmu, hyung.." kata Changmin datar lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang terlihat masih kebingungan itu.

"Tidak kusangka namja itu bisa membuat Changmin berubah.." kata Yoochun yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping tempat duduk Yunho.

"Jangan senang dulu, Chun.. Bisa saja Changmin memiliki rencana lain." Sanggah Yunho yang memang sudah tau persis kelakuan dan tabiat Changmin sebenarnya. Namun tidakkah kau tau, Yunho? Apa yang membuat sikap Changmin seperti itu?

Changmin memang tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Bukankah selama ini ia dikenal dengan sifatnya yang playboy itu? Mana ada seorang playboy yang sakit hati? Dan lagi menceritakan itu semua hanya akan membuatnya semakin terperangkap pada masa lalunya. Haruskah ia terus-terusan seperti ini? Kurasa tidak.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Minnie hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang terlihat mengaduk-aduk makanannya tak berselera. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka mengingat Changmin yang seorang Food Monster mengabaikan makanan di depannya.

"Eh.. Aku? Tidak apa-apa. hehe." Jawab Changmin yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara untuk memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam tidak menjawab Changmin, sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi pagi ia memperhatikan Changmin yang kini lebih banyak melamun. Entah apa yang saat ini dipikirkannya, namun hal itu sangat mengganggu Kyuhyun. Ayolah.. apakah waktu bersama dengan sang kekasih harus dilaluinya dengan melihat sang kekasih yang melamun? Membosankan tentunya, dan lagi bukankah seharusnya jika berduaan dengan kekasih seharusnya bermesraan atau semacamnya?

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin ragu.

"Hm?" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Sebenarnya ia sedikit malas menanggapi Changmin yang seperti ini. Namun tidak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia senang akhirnya Changmin mau membuka pembicaraan ditengah keheningan yang mereka –atau tepatnya Changmin- ciptakan.

"Jika aku menyakitimu, apakah kau akan membenciku?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba. Sungguh hal inilah yang daritadi mengganggu pikiran Changmin. Pasalnya ia sudah mulai menyukai Kyuhyun dan sudah memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk belajar mencintainya. Namun tetap saja kan label 'Playboy' tidak dapat dilepaskan begitu saja?

"A.. Apa yang kau bicarakan, hyung? Kau berbicara seperti itu seolah-olah ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita." Kata Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Ada sebersit perasaan takut yang menjalari lubuk hatinya, takut jika Changmin akan benar-benar pergi darinya. Tidak. Membayangkannya saja Kyuhyun tidak rela. Apalagi jika hal itu menjadi kenyataan?

"Bukan begitu, Kyu.. Jawab saja." Sanggah Changmin. Ya.. Changmin memang tidak pernah bermaksud mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Bukankah sudah jelas Changmin ingin belajar mencintainya?

"Entah, hyung.. Aku sendiri tidak tau. Sekali pun kau menyakitiku, aku pasti akan bingung apakah harus memaafkanmu atau tidak.. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Changmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk kepala sang kekasih yang masih tertunduk itu. Kyuhyun memang namja yang berbeda dengan orang lain. Ketika Changmin mengahadapi dunia yang penuh dengan kepalsuan seorang diri, Kyuhyun datang membawa kejujuran di dalam dirinya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Changmin bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan orang seperti Kyuhyun. Orang yang datang ke dalam hidupnya dengan segala kejujuran dan ketulusan.

Dan kini Changmin benar-benar memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam segala kenangan di masa lalunya yang menyakitkan dan akan diisi dengan kenangan-kenangan penuh keceriaan dengan Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Changmin tersenyum, akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang tepat. Ya.. Kini Changmin sangat yakin Kyuhyun orang yang tepat. Melihat bagaimana perlakuannya selama ini kepadanya, dan mengingat bagaimana cinta yang telah ia berikan kepadanya.

"Saranghae, Kyu.." kata Changmin mengecup surai hitam Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, setelah Kibum pergi dari kehidupan Changmin, akhirnya ia bisa mengucapkan 'saranghae' tulus dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Nado, hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dekapan Changmin.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Drrrtt.. Drrtt..

Kyuhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk saat pelajaran membosankan dari Lee seongsaenim. Untungnya ia duduk di belakang, sehingga ia bisa membaca pesan tersebut dengan tenang tanpa takut diketahui oleh Lee seongsaenim.

**From: Minnie hyung**

**Kyu, pergilah ke atap sekolah istirahat nanti.**

**Aku menunggumu disana.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca isi pesan dari Changmin, kekasihnya memang selalu memiliki kejutan yang tidak terduga. Seperti sekarang ini, baru saja ia ingin membalas pesan Changmin, namun ternyata sudah ada satu pesan masuk lagi dari Changmin.

**From: Minnie hyung**

**Kyu, lihatlah ke luar jendela!**

Kyuhyun sempat bingung, namun dengan segera ia mengalihkan penglihatannya ke arah jendela dan ia menemukan sosok Changmin yang sedang tersenyum sumringah sambil menunjukkan kertas kecil bertuliskan "I'll wait you. I Love you" ke arah Kyuhyun. Setelahnya ia pergi setelah sebelumnya memberikan kissbye pada Kyuhyun.

'Changminnie babbo!' batin Kyuhyun yang wajahnya tengah memanas saat ini.

"Ssstt.. Kyu.. kau diperhatikan Lee seongsaenim!" kata Eunhyuk berusaha mengembalikan Kyuhyun dari 'dunianya'.

"Eh? A.." belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kini Lee seongsaenim sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"AWWW!" pekik Kyuhyun ketika Lee seongsaenim menjewer telinganya dengan penuh 'perasaan'.

"Kau sudah tau peraturan saat kelasku bukan, Tuan Cho! TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MEMAINKAN PONSELNYA SAAT PELAJARAN!" kata Lee seongsaenim dengan meneriakkan kalimat yang diberi huruf kapital.

Kyuhyun menatap horror pada ponselnya yang kini terletak di atas meja, astaga! Ia bahkan lupa untuk memasukkannya kembali ke saku celananya! Dan sekarang mau tidak mau ia harus siap menerima hukuman dari Lee seongsaenim.

.

.

"Aiisshh.. pegal sekali kaki dan tanganku .." gerutu Kyuhyun saat pelajaran Lee seongsaenim sudah selesai menandakan hukumannya telah selesai.

Mengingatnya dihukum tadi benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun malu. Ia harus berdiri di depan kelas dengan satu kaki diangkat dan kedua tangan direntangkan hingga pelajaran Lee seongsaenim selesai, dan sialnya lagi pelajaran Lee seongsaenim baru akan selesai 1 jam lagi, menandakan Kyuhyun harus mempertahankan posisinya selama satu jam. Terlebih ketika ia melihat ke arah luar jendela, ia sempat melihat Junsu – teman sekelas Changmin- melihatnya berdiri seperti itu. Lengkaplah sudah! Kyuhyun benar-benar malu saat itu. Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya ia menerima hukuman dari seorang guru.

"Siapa suruh kau memainkan ponselmu tadi, Kyu.. Kau jadi dihukum seperti ini kan?" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan minuman kepada Kyuhyun dan memijat lengannya yang terasa pegal.

"Aishh.. Hyuk.. aku bosan, lagipula daripada aku tertidur? Bisa-bisa aku disuruh mengepel seluruh sekolah ini!" kata Kyuhyun menerima botol minum yang disodorkan Eunhyuk dan buru-buru menegaknya hingga air itu habis.

"Kalau boleh tau, tadi aku sempat melihatmu melihat ke arah jendela dan tersenyum. Tapi aku tidak melihat apa-apa, Kyu.. Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu tadi?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Ia memang tidak melihat Changmin tadi, karena Changmin memang sudah pergi saat Eunhyuk menolehkan pandangannya pada objek yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti itu.

"Eh.. Itu.. Eungg.. Tadi Changmin hyung menyapaku saja. Hehe." Jawab Kyuhyun apa adanya sambil tertawa garing dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ternyata Eunhyuk melihatnya saat sedang tersenyum sendiri seperti itu.

"Changmin hyung? Untuk apa menyapamu? Pantas saja wajahmu memerah tadi, Kyu.." tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Oh.. sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa menceritakan hubungannya dengan Changmin pada sahabatnya ini.

"Ohya.. aku lupa memberitahumu, Hyuk.. Changminnie hyung sekarang sudah menjadi nemjachinguku. Sejak sebulan lebih yang lalu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu. Ia memang selalu seperti itu apabila topik pembicaraannya adalah Changmin yang sekarang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

"Aigooo! Sudah sebulan lebih kalian menjalin hubungan dan kau baru memberitahuku sekarang? Kau keterlaluan, Kyu!" kesal Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Mencoba ber-aegyo di depan Kyuhyun, eoh?

"Hehehe. Mianhae, Hyuk.. aku benar-benar lupa. Hahaha." Kata Kyuhyun yang malah tertawa lepas. Sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Tapi itulah Kyuhyun.. Jika saja ia merasa bersalah, itulah yang harus diwaspadai dan dicurigakan.

"Huh.. payah.." gumam Eunhyuk sebal.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkah kakinya riang menuju atap sekolah. Ia sama sekali tidak lupa dengan janjinya dengan Changmin bahwa mereka akan bertemu di atap sekolah ketika istirahat nanti. Malah hal ini membuat Kyuhyun tidak sabar agar semua pelajaran selesai dan ia bisa cepat-cepat bertemu Changmin di atap sekolah.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati kelas Changmin dan mendengar seseorang menyebutkan namanya seperti sedang membicarakan dirinya.

Kyuhyun diam-diam berusaha mendengar pembicaraan orang yang tadi menyebut namanya yang ia yakini adalah suara dari Jaejoong. Ia sedikit mengintip ke dalam ingin melihat siapa saja yang membicarakannya.

Ah.. ternyata Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu yang sedang membicarakannya. Topik yang menarik, eoh?

"Yunnie.. Aku khawatir dengan Kyuhyun.." kata Jaejoong dengan wajah cemasnya. Sifatnya memang sangat keibuan, wajar saja jika ia mudah mengkhawatirkan seseorang.

"Hmm.. Wae Jaejoongie?" tanya Yunho sambil memeluk pinggang Jaejoong protektif.

"Aku khawatir dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jika nanti ia mengetahui tentang modus Changmin yang sebenarnya?" kata Jaejoong lagi dengan nada yang bertambah khawatir.

'Modus Changmin hyung yang sebenarnya? Apa maksudnya?' batin Kyuhyun mulai tidak tenang.

"Ohya, Yun.. Aku juga penasaran. Mengapa sampai sekarang Changmin belum memutuskan Kyuhyun? Bukankah biasanya hanya akan bertahan sampai sebulan?" kini Junsu mulai membuka suaranya mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Aku juga heran, Yunnie. Apakah Changmin sudah berubah?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Entahlah.. aku juga sempat berpikiran seperti itu. Hanya saja aku masih ragu." Kata Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan kini tangannya ia tangkupkan ke dagunya.

"Kasihan Kyuhyun.. ia adalah namja yang sangat baik. Tapi ia malah dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh kau dan Changmin.." Yoochun pun ikut mengeluarkan suara. Baru saja Yunho ingin menanggapi Yoochun, namun tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan yang cukup keras terdengar dari luar kelas.

"APA?"

.

.

TBC

**Wkwkwk kembali TBC dengan tidak elitnya ._. hayoo.. tebak ntar Kyunnie marah atau berusaha sabar? Wkwk makasih yah yang masih mau nunggu ff ini. maaf gak sesuai harapan. Seharusnya Changminnya Yuuchan bikin jadi playboy dulu. Tapi berhubung Yuuchan juga bingung gimana bikin karakter playboy, yasudah Yuuchan ganti aja ._.**

**Mianhae kalau ga sesuai harapan Readers T.T #deepbow.**

**Well, kalau mau tau kelanjutannya silakan tunggu di chapter 5 ya! Wkwk**

**Ohya.. Yuuchan ga maksa readers sekalian buat review kok.. itu hak readers dan Yuuchan ga mau maksa. Readers suka ff ini aja udah cukup bgt kok buat Yuuchan ^^ Hehe. Yuuchan lg sensi sama Author yang ga punya etika dlm nulis ff terus berkoar2 di ffnya buat ngebales review (bash)nya ._. aduh mian jadi curhat gini wkwk.**

**Seperti biasa akhir kata Yuuchan ucapkan..**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Truth | Chapter 5

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate: T

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

Other Cast: all TVXQ member and other

Genre: Romance

**WARNING! **Typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita gak jelas, Seme!Min, Uke!Kyu, **OOC!**

Balasan Review Chapter sebelumnya:

Aduh Yuuchan smpe bgg mau bales apa wkwk. Yg pasti Yuuchan mau blg mksh bgt buat readers sekalian yang masih mau nunggu ff ini wkwkwk. Buat yang minta Kyu marah, so pasti dong masa pas tau kalo kita dijadiin bahan taruhan kita malah ngakak guling2 wkwkwk *abaikan. Hehe. Yasuda ini kelanjutannya.

Chapter 5 Update!

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"APA?" Pekik Kyuhyun ketika mendengar pernyataan Yoochun yang sangat mengejutkannya.

"A... Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Kyu.." kata Yoochun panik ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apa-apa dari Yoochun. Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju atap sekolah, tempat dimana Changmin menunggunya. Air mata mulai tergenang di kedua pelupuk mata Kyuhyun, perlahan jatuh membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Ia terus berlari untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju atap sekolah, tidak memperdulikan gerutuan orang-orang yang ditabraknya ketika berlari. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah cepat-cepat sampai ke atap sekolah.

"BabyKyu.. kau datang juga.." kata Changmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan senyuman mautnya yang mampu membuat orang-orang meleleh. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Kyuhyun untuk saat ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan penuh amarahnya, tangannya ia kepalkan kuat-kuat hingga kini nampak buku-buku jarinya memutih. Menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Changmin ketika ia merasakan perasaan tidak enak ketika melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan baginya.

**PLAK!**

Satu tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi kiri Changmin dengan cukup kuat hingga menimbulkan luka di sudut bibir kirinya. Ya.. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun?

Sementara itu Changmin yang baru saja mendapatkan tamparan tersebut hanya menatap Kyuhyun bingung sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Baiklah, perasaan Changmin benar-benar tidak enak sekarang. Oh tidak! Jangan sampai hal yang sangat tidak ia inginkan terjadi!

"Aku kenapa? Tch.. Shim Changmin, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. ADA APA DENGAN DIRIMU! Selama ini aku mencintaimu setulus hati, aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi keluargaku sendiri, bahkan lebih! Aku bahkan menganggapmu orang yang paling special di dalam hidupku. Tapi dengan seenaknya kau mempermainkan perasaanku! Kemana otak jeniusmu itu Shim! Tidakkah kau tau bagaimana sakitnya hatiku ketika aku tau aku hanya dijadikan **BAHAN TARUHAN** oleh kau dan Yunho!" pekik Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Perasaan benci kini mulai mendominasinya, kesal, kecewa, sakit, itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Mencintai orang dengan setulus hati, namun ternyata kau hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan olehnya. Tidakkah sakit?

"Bu.. Bukan begitu maksudku, Kyu.. Aku akui aku salah.. Tapi─"

"TUTUP MULUTMU SHIM CHANGMIN! Sudah cukup aku mendengar semua omong kosongmu! Aku sudah tidak bisa ditipu lagi sekarang. Aku sudah cukup bodoh selama ini percaya dengan semua perasaan palsumu padaku. Seharusnya dari dulu aku menyadari hal itu. Hiks.. Mulai sekarang, kau bebas. Kau memenangkan taruhanmu dengan Yunho, aku pergi!"

Belum sempat Changmin menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Changmin dan memutuskan hubungannya secara sepihak. Setelahnya ia langsung pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan beruraian air mata, Kyuhyun tidak peduli jika matanya akan telihat sembab setelah ini, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah meluapkan semua emosinya. Kyuhyun akui ia sangat sakit saat ini, ia membenci Changmin saat ini. Namun ia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai Changmin.

Mencintai dan membenci seseorang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Menyakitkan bukan?

.

.

-Changmin PoV-

Apa? Darimana Kyuhyun tau ia hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan? Awalnya aku memang hanya menjadikannya bahan taruhan, namun kini aku sudah benar-benar membuka hatiku untuknya. Kyuhyun tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Aku ingin menjalani hubungan yang serius denganmu.

Tapi ini memang salahku, sejak dari awal memang salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak menjadikannya bahan taruhan, seharusnya aku tidak pernah berjanji apa-apa dengan Yunho hyung. Seharusnya aku tidak mempermainkan perasaannya, seharusnya.. aku bisa melupakan Kibum sedari dulu..

ARRGHHH!

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Mengapa saat aku sudah mulai bisa membuka hatiku Kyuhyun malah terasa sangat jauh? Mengejar Kyuhyun untuk saat ini juga percuma, ia malah akan semakin membenciku. Tapi.. aku juga tidak ingin gagal untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak! Aku akan tetap mendekatinya, aku harus menjelaskan semuanya dan aku harus memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin gagal menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

Aku masuk kelas dengan wajah yang berantakan, masalahku dengan Kyuhyun sungguh membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Selama pelajaran berlangsung pun aku tidak bisa konsentrasi, pikiranku saat ini hanya terfokus pada satu orang. Hanya terfokus pada Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang untuk membatalkan taruhan itu pun sudah sangat terlambat.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

-Changmin PoV End-

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Hey, magnae.. kau kenapa? Wajahmu suram sekali?" tanya Junsu pada Changmin perhatian. Terlihat semua member menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, terkecuali Yoochun dan Yunho yang saat itu terlihat sedikit takut menatap Changmin.

"Aku mulai mencintainya, aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius dengannya, namun mengapa ketika aku sudah bisa membuka hatiku dia malah menjauh, hyung? Hiks.." kata Changmin pilu disertai dengan isakan tangisnya. Ya.. Kalian tidak salah membaca, Changmin memang menangis saat ini. Meneteskan air mata yang menyiratkan luka untuk kedua kalinya pada Cho Kyuhyun. Kedua? Tentu saja yang pertama pada Kibum.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menjadikannya bahan taruhan, hyung.. Dia berbeda.. Benar-benar berbeda.. Aku sangat menyesal hiks.. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi untuk kedua kalinya hiks.." lanjut Changmin lagi. Kini tangisnya semakin kencang, untung saja kelas sudah sepi daritadi. Jika tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang ketika melihat seorang playboy seperti Shim Changmin menangis seperti ini?

"Kedua kalinya? Apa maksudmu, Min?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Ia mengelus kepala Changmin dengan sayang. Changmin memang yang termuda diantara semua member, sehingga membuat semua member sangat menyayanginya. Terutama Jaejoong yang memiliki sifat paling keibuan.

"Hiks.. Aku memiliki orang yang sangat kucintai, **dulu**. Tapi ia meninggalkanku, pergi bersama selingkuhannya. Meninggalkanku sendirian, ia lebih memilih selingkuhannya, hyung.. Semenjak itu.. Aku menjadi seperti ini, tidak percaya pada cinta. Aku membenci cinta. Aku mempermainkan perasaan orang karena kupikir semua orang sama seperti dia, hyung.. hiks.. Tapi hiks.. Kyuhyun berbeda, hyung.. Aku tidak ingin gagal untuk kedua kalinya hyung.. Aku tidak mau.. hiks.." jelas Changmin panjang lebar masih disertai isakannya. Hatinya akan berdenyut nyeri setiap kali ia mengingat masa lalunya yang suram. Hal yang membuatnya tidak percaya lagi pada cinta.

Semua member menatap Changmin kasihan. Siapa sangka playboy kelas kakap sepertinya ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang suram? Masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan? Bahkan baru kali ini Changmin menceritakan masa lalunya kepada hyungdeul-nya. Selama ini semua member menganggap Changmin orang yang tidak pernah tau apa arti cinta yang sesungguhnya, tidak pernah merasakan sakit hati sehingga berprilaku playboy seperti itu. Namun ternyata justru karena Changmin merasakan sakit yang amat sangat sehingga ia menjadi pribadi yang sekarang.

"Uljima, Min.. Dia hanya masa lalumu, lupakan dia Min.. Sekarang sudah ada Kyuhyun. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengejar cinta Kyuhyun lagi dan menjelaskan semuanya. Jelaskan padanya mengapa kau bisa mempermainkannya. Jelaskan padanya bagaimana bisa kau mencintainya. Pasti tidak akan mudah mengingat Kyuhyun bukanlah namja yang mudah dibujuk. Namun perlahan dia pasti luluh, Min.. percayalah pada hyung.." kata Yoochun bijak.

Changmin terdiam dalam isakan tangisnya mendengar perkataan hyungdeul-nya. Ia juga tau pasti tidak akan mudah mendapatkan maaf dari Kyuhyun. Namun ia akan mencobanya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin gagal lagi.

"Arraseo, hyung.." kata Changmin sambil menyeka air matanya.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu menuju gerbang sekolah. Bel pulang sekolah memang sudah berdering namun ia menunggu semua orang pulang terlebih dahulu barulah ia pulang. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang melihat matanya yang sembab karena habis menangis.

"Hey.. Kau kenapa? Lesu sekali?" tanya seorang namja berkepala besar pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran karena merasa tidak mengenal namja berkepala besar ini.

"Ah.. Kim Jongwoon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung., kau tidak mengenalku?" kata orang yang bernama Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung memperkenalkan diri.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Yesung, terlihat asing di matanya. Ia menggeleng yakin tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya. Padahal satu sekolah.. ckckck.

"Hahaha. Yah.. Kau memang namja yang tertutup. Kelas kita bersebelahan. Kau Cho Kyuhyun kan? Aku sering melihatmu bermain PSP di kantin ketika orang-orang sibuk dengan makanannya." Kata Yesung sedikit membuka aib-nya bahwa ia sering memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Kelas kita bersebelahan? Mian aku tidak tau." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya, ia memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa akrab dengan orang lain dalam sekejap.

"Hahaha. Kau ini.. Ohya.. Kau mau pulang? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" ajak Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Tidak henti-hentinya Yesung memamerkan senyumannya ketika ia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kyuhyun. Yah.. Walaupun sebenarnya hanya Yesung yang banyak bicara.

"Hm.." jawab Kyuhyun lagi dengan sedikit tidak niat.

Apa-apaan orang ini? Sok kenal sekali. Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sampai di gerbang sengaja menunggu Kyuhyun di depan gerbang sekolah untuk sekedar meminta maaf dan memperbaiki hubungan. Changmin memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Mustahil ia bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun secepat itu pikirnya.

Changmin melirik Yesung sekilas. Sedikit tidak suka ketika melihat Kyuhyun akrab dengan namja lain selain dirinya dan Eunhyuk sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik Changmin sebentar lalu langsung memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Ia memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan panggilan Changmin. Sungguh.. Berprilaku dingin pada orang yang kau cintai sangat menyakitkan. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, hatinya sedikit berdenyut sakit ketika memperlakukan Changmin dengan dingin seperti ini.

"Kyu.. aku ingin bicara sebentar saja. Aku mohon.." kata Changmin lagi sambil menahan tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak semakin berjalan menjauh. Namun Kyuhyun tetap tidak memperdulikan permohonan Changmin. Ia malah menghempaskan tangan Changmin kasar lalu kembali berjalan.

"KYU! Tidak bisakah kau mendengarku? Sebentar saja!" pekik Changmin. Oke, ia mulai emosi sekarang. Didiamkan Kyuhyun sedari tadi memang menjengkelkan, apalagi sambil melihat ada namja lain di dekatnya.

"Ya! Kau ini bodoh atau idiot huh? Bukankah Kyuhyun mendiamkanmu? Berarti ia tidak ingin mendengarkanmu kan? Sudah, Kyu.. kita tinggalkan saja namja gila ini!" Yesung mulai angkat bicara karena kesal melihat tingkah Changmin yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil itu.

"SHUT UP! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur!" balas Changmin pada Yesung sambil menatapnya tajam. Namja menyebalkan ini ingin merebut Kyuhyun darinya eoh?

"Tapi dia mendiamkanmu! Itu sudah cukup membuktikan ia tidak menyukaimu. Lagipula siapa kau? Kekasihnya?" kata Yesung lagi sambil menatap remeh Changmin.

Changmin merasakan denyutan menyakitkan di dadanya ketika mendengar perkataan Yesung yang sangat mengena di hatinya itu. 'Kekasih'.. Baru beberapa jam lalu ia masih menyandang predikat sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun. Namun tidak lagi sekarang, Changmin terdiam menundukkan kepalanya. benar.. Yesung memang benar, ia bukan lagi kekasihnya. Ia tidak memiliki hak untuk memaksakan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Kyu.. jika kau tidak mau berbicara denganku sekarang.. Aku pergi. Tapi aku akan terus kembali lagi sampai kau memaafkanku, Kyu.. Hanya maaf. Tidak lebih." Kata Changmin pada akhirnya lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Changmin dengan tatapan iba-nya. Sungguh, ia tidak sanggup memperlakukan Changminnya seperti ini. Eh tunggu? Changminnya? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

'Sadar Kyu.. Changmin bukan lagi namjachingumu.' Batin Kyuhyun sedih.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang semakin menjauh, lagi. Langkahnya terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat. Kepalanya ditundukkan ketika berjalan, bahkan kau bisa melihat dengan jelas terdapat tetesan-tetesan air yang terjatuh ketika Changmin berjalan. Changmin menangis, begitulah yang disimpulkan Kyuhyun ketika melihat tetesan-tetesan air itu.

**Nyutt.**

Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri di dadanya kala melihat tetesan air mata itu semakin deras terjatuh. Ia tidak bisa melihat orang yang masih sangat ia cintai menangis. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari memeluk Changmin dan menjadi sandaran untuknya. Menjadi orang yang bisa mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya. Namun itu tidak mungkin jika sebenarnya ia sendirilah yang menjadi sumber kesedihan Changmin, yang menjadi penyebab Changmin menangis. Lagipula.. Ia juga masih tidak bisa memaafkan Changmin. Ia masih harus menata hatinya, menenangkan segala emosinya yang meluap-luap pada Changmin. Ia yakin melupakan Changmin bukan hal yang mudah mengingat Changmin adalah orang yang pernah ia anggap paling special di hidupnya. Masih ingatkan tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah Kyuhyun ajak ke tempat favoritnya selain Changmin?

'Maafkan aku, Minnie.. aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang menghapus air matamu saat kau menangis seperti itu..'

'Aku tidak bisa menjadi sandaran saat kau sedih..'

'Aku memang bukan orang yang tepat untukmu..'

'Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau menyia-nyiakan perasaanku..'

'Aku sangat membencimu, tapi sialnya lagi aku juga sangat mencintaimu..'

'Changmin... Biarkah aku pergi dan melupakanmu'

TBC

Whoaaa~ mamposss! TBC lg wkwkwkwk. Aduh Yuuchan ngebut nih nerusin ff ini wkwkwk. Maaf ya readers kalo ngaco wkwk. Sumpah ini ff ngebut! Jadi alurnya begini hehe. Awalnya Yuuchan sempet bgg sapa cowo yg bkal dketin Kyu.. akhirnya setelah menimbang2, Yuuchan putuskan Yesung aja. HUAHAHAHAHA. Maaf seenaknya ._.

Nah ini Chapter 5-nya :p cacat yah? Wkwk. Mian ne kalo jad aneh gini hehe. Kira2 apa lagi ya yang bakal Changmin lakukan untuk mendapatkan kata 'maaf' dari Kyuhyun? Kekekekek *evilsmirk* kita lihat di Chapter 6 nanti ya wkakakak *tertawanista*

Ohya makasih banyak bagi readers yang review dan juga makasih bnyk bagi Silent Readers :D hehe. Makasih ya yg masih dukung Yuuchan buat nerusin ff ini hehehe.

Akhir kata seperti biasa...

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Truth | Chapter 6

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate: T

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

Other Cast: all TVXQ member and other

Genre: Romance

**WARNING! **Typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita gak jelas, Seme!Min, Uke!Kyu, **OOC!**

Balasan Review Chapter sebelumnya:

Muahahaha chapter 5 kependekan ya? Wkwkwk. Mian ne? Cz Yuuchan kan bkinnya ngebut wkakaka. Makasih ya bagi yang review kasi saran dan masukan wkwk. Yuuchan usahakan Yuuchan atur semua request-nya :p wkwk. Aduh sampe ada yang kebawa emosi baca ff super duper abal ini muahaha. Ohya kalo dipikir2 ff-nya emang ga cacat tapi Yuuchan sbg Author-nya yg cacat bkin nih ff wakakak. Sedikit curhat nih.. Sbnrnya Yuuchan masi bgg ini ff mau brp chapter wkakakakak. Trus juga ada sdkt bocoran ntar Yuuchan mau bkin epilog buat ff ini :p rencananya s mau bkin NC huahahahaha. Itu RENCANA lho RENCANA! Wkwk. Yasudah Yuuchan ga mau bnyk bacot lg. This is Chapter 6!

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

-Kyuhyun PoV-

Sudah tiga hari ini aku menjauh dari Changmin, dan sudah tiga hari ini pula Changmin berusaha membujukku untuk berbicara. Sebenarnya aku penasaran apa yang ingin ia jelaskan. Namun rasa kesalku yang masih menggebu-gebu ini membuatku tidak ingin melihatnya apalagi mendengar suaranya. Jujur saja, aku masih mencintainya. Malah semakin mencintainya, dengan melihatnya bersikeras mendapatkan kata 'maaf' dariku, membuatku sedikit tidak tega. Ia terus mengejarku untuk memberikan penjelasannya. Namun aku terus menghindarinya.

Dan lagi sebenarnya hari ini aku sangat malas masuk sekolah. Entah mengapa selama tiga hari ini aku merasa anak kelas sebelah yang bernama Yesung itu selalu mendekatiku. Sok kenal sekali. Tapi yah kubiarkan saja, lagipula siapa tau aku bisa menggunakan Yesung untuk sekedar memanas-manaskan Changmin. Eh? Tunggu! Apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun! Jika kau bertindak seperti itu bukankah kau sama saja dengan Changmin? Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak boleh! Aku tau bagaimana rasanya disakiti dan aku tidak mau menyakiti orang lain seperti Changmin menyakitiku. Tidak boleh!

"Hey, Kyu.. kau kenapa? Lemas sekali?" terdengar suara seseorang yang mulai familiar di telingaku. Ia memanggilku dan menghampiriku lalu menepuk bahuku seenak jidatnya. Apa-apaan dia ini? dari kemarin mengganggu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabku tidak niat. Yah.. Pada dasarnya aku memang tidak mudah didekati orang lain. Namun mengapa waktu itu aku mudah sekali ya didekati Changmin? Aish! Cho Kyuhyun jangan memikirkannya lagi!

"Kau ini orang yang tertutup ya.. Tapi mengapa jika dengan Eunhyuk kau bisa seakrab itu? Beruntung sekali dia bisa dekat denganmu. Dan juga kalau boleh tau sebenarnya Changmin itu siapa? Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kelihatannya ia mengejarmu?" tanya Yesung lagi. Aish.. Apakah manusia berkepala besar ini tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain mengurusi segala urusanku?

"Bukan urusanmu dan jangan pernah ungkit-ungkit soal Changmin lagi dihadapanku!" kataku ketus lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

.

.

"Kyu.. Aku mohon dengarkan aku.." suara ini lagi! Bisakah orang pemilik suara ini tidak menggangguku lagi? Aku mohon jangan buat aku semakin mencintaimu!

"Kyu.. Aku mohon. Bicaralah sebentar." Katanya lagi dengan suara dan wajah memelas. Aku heran, apakah dia tidak malu? Jelas-jelas aku mendiamkannya dengan tetap berjalan menyusuri koridor ini. tapi dia malah mengikutiku dan terus memohon untuk berbicara denganku.

"Kyu a─"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku sudah bicara sekarang, dan sekarang kau mau apa? Jika hanya hal tidak penting kau bisa berbicara sendiri dengan dinding! Jangan denganku! Tch.. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Shim Changmin adalah orang yang tidak tau malu." Kataku pada akhirnya. Aku sadar, sangat sadar bahwa kata-kata yang aku ucapkan mungkin akan menyakitinya. Tapi aku tidak peduli! Luka di hatiku bahkan lebih sakit dari apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju kelas, tidak memperdulikan deathglare yang diberikan orang-orang yang tadi melihatku membentak Changmin. Memang apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Memukulku? Aku tidak takut.

"Aku seperti ini karena dirimu, Kyu.." terdengar sebuah gumaman yang bahkan hampir tidak terdengar dari mulut Changmin. Aku jelas mendengarnya namun aku tetap tidak memperdulikannya.

-Kyuhyun PoV End-

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Changmin membolos satu jam pelajaran. Sudah tiga selama tiga hari ini ia selalu membolos satu jam pelajaran hanya untuk pergi ke atap sekolah merenung.

Changmin membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah itu. Sepi. Suasananya akan selalu sepi seperti saat ini. Memang tidak banyak siswa yang menyukai tempat seperti atap sekolah ini.

Perlahan Changmin jatuh terduduk di atap sekolah itu, air mata juga mulai membuncah dari kedua manik hitamnya. Menyesal. Hanya itu yang ia dapat lakukan. Sangat menyesal telah mempermainkan Kyuhyun sehingga pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang terjebak dalam permainannya.

"Tidak bisakah diulangi lagi, Kyu? hiks.. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus. Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan semua perhatianmu hiks.. Tidakkah kau melihatku sungguh-sungguh ingin meminta maaf Kyu? hiks.." Changmin menangis dalam kesendiriannya, baru kali ini ia benar-benar menyesal dengan semua kelakuannya. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan? Mengulangnya kembali? Tidak mungkin!

"Berdirilah." Kata seseorang yang entah kapan berada di tempat yang sama bersama Changmin, mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk menawarkan bantuan berdiri pada Changmin.

Changmin hanya diam menatap tangan yang masih terulur itu. Perlahan ia menaikkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Changmin ketus pada pria itu.

"Hey. Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan. Kau Shim Changmin kan? Maaf atas perkenalan kita waktu itu yang tidak mengenakkan. Aku Kim Jongwoon. Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung." Kata pria yang ternyata Yesung itu santai. Ia juga membolos pada jam pelajaran ini, tapi tentunya dengan alasan yang berbeda dengan Changmin.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah pelajaran sudah dimulai? Dan mengapa Cassanova sepertimu bisa menangis seperti itu?" tanya Yesung penasaran, mulai tertarik pada Changmin sepertinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Changmin datar. Tidak seperti Yesung, Changmin sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Yesung sama sekali, bahkan terkesan tidak menyukainya.

"Baiklah.. Tapi untuk yang satu ini kau harus menjelaskannya padaku karena Kyuhyun tidak mau berkata apa-apa." kata Yesung tidak menyerah mencari 'sesuatu' dalam diri Changmin. Sementara Changmin yang mendengar nama 'Kyuhyun' pun sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin yang jelas mengerti, namun ia ingin mendengar penuturan yang lebih jelas dari Yesung.

"Kau dan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Yesung lagi. Tanpa Yesung sadari mimik wajah Changmin mulai berubah sedih mendengar pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin jawab.

"Aku.. mantan namjachingunya." Jawab Changmin pada akhirnya sambil menahan perasaan nyeri di dadanya ketika mengakui Kyuhyun sebagai 'mantan' bukan sebagai 'kekasih'.

"Hmm.. Pantas saja. Sudah, hanya itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Aku pergi!" kata Yesung dengan tidak sopannya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di atap sekolah.

"YA! Mau kemana kau!" pekik Changmin pada Yesung. Namun terlambat karena Yesung sudah menghilang dibalik pintu menuju atap sekolah tersebut. Changmin hanya mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan renungannya selama satu jam pelajaran.

Hey ini baru lima belas menit. Untuk apa terburu-buru kembali ke kelas?

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya malas menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang padat ini. Sebenarnya hal yang membuatnya malas bukanlah kepadatan kota Seoul ini, namun yang membuatnya malas adalah namja yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya kini.

Demi semua game yang pernah dimainkan Kyuhyun! Baru tiga hari yang lalu ia mengenal namja ini, tapi namja ini sudah mengikutinya kemana-mana. Sungguh hal itu membuat Kyuhyun risih.

"Kyu.. rumahmu dimana? Biar kuantar." Kata namja yang berjalan di samping Kyuhyun tersebut sambil memamerkan senyuman andalannya. Manis juga, pikir Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap tidak semanis senyuman Changmin.

Eh–? Changmin?

'Aish.. Kyu! berhenti memikirkannya!' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hey! Mengapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" kata Yesung lagi karena tidak mendapatkan respon jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Dengan seenaknya Yesung mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul Kyuhyun, tidak peduli jika nanti ia akan marah. Ck. Bosan hidup kau Kim Jongwoon?

"Ya! Lepaskan!" pekik Kyuhyun yang menyadari rangkulan Yesung melingkar di lehernya. Sementara Yesung hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya manis itu.

"Hahaha. Kau terlihat manis jika sedang marah, Kyu. hahaha." Kata Yesung sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya! Aku ini namja! Dasar kau, rasakan ini!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil memukul-mukul Yesung menggunakan tas gendongnya. Tidak suka dibilang manis eoh? Tapi mengapa kau malah blushing jika dibilang manis oleh Changmin?

"Hahaha. Mian.. Mian.. Auuww appo Kyu.. hahaha."

Begitulah suasana yang mereka buat, suasana yang menyenangkan. Bahkan akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum setelah beberapa hari belakangan ini terlihat murung. Ah.. ternyata tidak ada salahnya juga jika berdekatan dengan pria berkepala besar ini. Cukup membuat hatinya terasa hangat..

"Secepat itukah kau melupakanku, Kyu?" gumam Changmin yang tanpa sengaja melihat adegan 'pertengkaran' Yesung dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bahagia bisa memukul Yesung seperti itu. Tawa bahagia yang sangat lepas dan membuat Changmin merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat kala melihat tawa yang terukir di wajah Kyuhyun itu. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri hati Changmin juga merasakan sakit ketika menyadari bahwa bukanlah dia yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia seperti itu. Melainkan Yesung, namja yang menurut Changmin menyukai Kyuhyun itu.

.

.

Changmin melangkahkah kakinya menyusuri jalan sekitar kompleks taman. Memasuki gang sempit menuju danau tempat favorit Kyuhyun yang kini juga menjadi tempat favoritnya. Menduduki diri diatas hamparan rumput yang luas sambil melipat kedua kakinya. Siang ini matahari bersinar cukup terik, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Changmin berpikiran untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba mata Changmin menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Di dekat danau, ia melihat seekor kelinci yang ditinggalkan oleh kelinci lainnya. Seperti sedang bertengkar. Namun seolah kelinci itu tidak ingin ditinggalkan, kelinci itu melompat-lompat untuk mengejar kelinci yang satunya.

Tanpa sadar Changmin kembali meneteskan air matanya, entah mengapa untuk beberapa hari ini ia menjadi sering menangis. Walaupun sebenarnya itu hanyalah tangisan kecil. Melihat dua ekor kelinci itu seperti melihat dirinya dengan Kyuhyun saja. Kyuhyun yang meninggalkan Changmin dan Changmin yang masih berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Apakah mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan maaf darimu Kyu?" gumam Changmin sambil memeluk lututnya. Hari mulai menjelang sore namun Changmin masih saja tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini. Tempatnya pertama kali mengukir kenangan indah bersama Kyuhyun.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin pada sosok Kyuhyun yang terlihat sibuk dengan bacaannya, seperti tidak terusik sama sekali dengan kedatangan Changmin ke kelasnya.

"Kyu.. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini, kaset game terbaru. Aku harap kau menyukainya. Sebenarnya aku sempat bingung ingin membelikanmu yang mana, jadi kupilih dua-duanya saja. Hehe." Kata Changmin sambil menyodorkan dua buah kaset game terbaru pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap kaset game itu sekilas lalu pandangannya ia tolehkan pada Changmin, menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kau pikir aku mempan dengan ini? Kau pikir bisa menggunakan cara yang sama? Aku bilang aku tidak akan bisa dibohongi lagi Shim! Lagipula kau pikir aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli kaset game sendiri? Tch.. Aku tidak membutuhkan pemberianmu!" kata Kyuhyun ketus pada Changmin. Jujur saja hatinya masih terasa sakit memperlakukan Changmin seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu hadiah, Kyu. Aku tidak memiliki maksud lain. Maaf jika kau merasa tersinggung dengan hadiahku. Tapi aku mohon terimalah, aku membelikannya khusus untukmu. Sekali lagi maaf jika kau merasa tersinggung. Aku pergi." Kata Changmin lalu melenggang pergi dengan kepala tertunduk sedih. Niatnya memang bukan untuk merayu Kyuhyun agar mendapatkan maaf darinya, namun Changmin memang ingin memberikan Kyuhyun kaset game keluaran terbaru ini pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau keterlaluan, Kyu!" kata Eunhyuk sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh perasaan. Jujur saja biasanya Eunhyuk takut pada sosok Kyuhyun ini, namun kini dengan berani ia memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan pernuh 'perasaan'.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau Lee Hyukjae! Seenaknya saja memukulku! Cari mati eoh?" kesal Kyuhyun dan hampir saja membalas perlakuan Eunhyuk padanya. Namun dengan berani Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya untuk menahan pukulan yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Kau keterlaluan, Kyu! sebenarnya kau ini bodoh atau memang egomu yang sangat tinggi? Tidakkah kau melihat tatapannya yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah itu, Kyu? ia sangat menyesal. Tidakkah kau merasakannya, Kyu? Ia tulus meminta maaf padamu. Namun kau malah tidak memperdulikannya, malah bertindak kasar padanya!" kata Eunhyuk dengan menahan segala emosinya yang meluap-luap. Sungguh! Akhirnya kata-kata ini bisa juga ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu Eunhyuk ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata ini dan baru hari ini kata-kata ini keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Hyuk! Kau tidak mengerti!" pekik Kyuhyun yang juga mulai tersulut emosi.

"Ya! Aku tidak mengerti! Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti! Tidak ada yang akan pernah mengerti dirimu, Kyu! Changmin memang salah telah mempermainkan perasaanmu. Tapi melihatnya menyesal seperti itu, melihatnya tulus meminta maaf padamu seperti itu, kurasa itu sudah cukup menjadi pelajaran baginya, Kyu." kata Eunhyuk sambil menaikkan nada biacaranya menyeimbangkan nada bicara Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh! Dia mempermainkanku! Menjadikanku bahan taruhannya! Selama ini aku ditipu oleh perasaan palsunya! Aku sangat mencintainya tapi apa yang ia berikan? Apa yang ia balas untukku? Aku hanya diberikan perasaan sakit olehnya! Selama ini aku menganggapnya orang yang sangat special dalam hidupku. Yang aku tau selama ini ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi ternyata semua tindakannya hanyalah topeng semata! Hanya untuk menutupi kenyataan betapa rendahnya dirinya! Kau tidak tau, Hyuk! Hatiku sangat sakit ketika mengetahui semuanya!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Teman macam apa Eunhyuk ini? Bukannya membela temannya tapi malah membela mantan namjachingu-nya yang jelas-jelas bersalah, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kutanya padamu. Bagian mana yang sesungguhnya sakit? HATIMU? Atau EGOMU?" kata Eunhyuk sinis.

**DEG!**

TBC

Wkakakak. TBC TBC TBC wkwkwk. Saat-saat yang menegangkan nih bagi Yuuchan wkwkwk. Yuuchan lg insomnia nih makanya mutusin buat nerusin ff aja hahaha. Gimana? Gimana? Apa udah sesuai sama harapan readers? Wkwk. Gak ya? Hehehe. Maklumin lah Yuuchan kan author abal wkwkwk.

Jadi update kilat nih wkwkwk. Kedua kalinya Yuuchan update kilat wkwkwk. Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan wkwkwk. *deepbow*

Dan maaf juga ya kalo chapter 5 dan 6 ini pendek T.T  
mentok di TBC soalnya hehehe.

Makasih ya buat readers sekalian yang masih setia menunggu ff ini hehehe.

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Truth | Chapter 7

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate: T

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

Other Cast: all TVXQ member and others

Genre: Romance

**WARNING! **Typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita gak jelas, Seme!Min, Uke!Kyu, **OOC!**

Balasan Review Chapter sebelumnya:

Maaf baru sempet update hehehe. Yuu lagi banyak PR jadi lama update-nya wkwk. Sebelumnya cuma sekedar info buat readers.. Yuu rencananya mau berhenti jadi author setelah ff ini dan ff request selesai. Entah Yuu juga bingung mau berhenti atau hiatus, Yuu blm bisa putusin. Alasannya Yuu gak bisa manage waktu dg benar. Buka lappie seharusnya ngerjain tugas tapi malah nerusin ff. Wkwk *curhat*. Nilai juga sempet turun gara2 ga bisa manage waktu.

Nah buat yg blg alur membosankan mainhae ya Yuu juga masih newbie bgt. Hehe. Dan gomawo bagi yang suka sama ff ini. bagi yg punya ID, reviewnya uda Yuu balas semua. Check aja PM-nya wkwk. Yasudah ini Chapter 7!

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

_"Bagian mana yang sesungguhnya sakit? HATIMU? Atau EGOMU?"_

Kata-kata Eunhyuk terus-menerus terngiang di pikiran Kyuhyun. Ia akui ia memang egois, ia iba melihat Changmin, ia sakit melihat Changmin memohon maaf padanya, ia sakit memperlakukan Changmin dengan kasar dan dingin. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa memaafkan Changmin.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di ranjang berukuran king size-nya. Memejamkan mata dan membiarkan pikiran melayang. Saat itu yang terbayang hanyalah wajah Changmin dan moment bersama Changmin ketika mereka berdua masih menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Mulai dari awal pertemuan mereka, pendekatan, hingga akhirnya Changmin menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan jangan lupakan saat-saat Kyuhyun membawa Changmin ke tempat favoritnya. Orang pertama yang ia bawa ke tempat itu. Dan juga tempat itu menjadi saksi bisu akan moment saat Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling menyalurkan rasa cinta melalui sebuah ciuman hangat.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, membangunkan dirinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

'Haruskah aku memaafkannya?' batin Kyuhyun.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Min.. Aku bisa membantumu meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Aku bisa menjelaskan padanya." Kata Yoochun yang tengah melihat Changmin memasang tampang murung-nya.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Aku yang memulai semua ini, aku yang membuat hatinya sakit. Dan aku sendiri yang harus bertanggung jawab." Jawab Changmin dengan disertai sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang menyiratkan sebuah perasaan sakit yang mendalam tentunya.

"Dia mendengar semuanya dari mulutku, Min.. Aku juga bersalah.." kata Yoochun lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, beberapa hari ini Yoochun terus dihantui rasa bersalah karena telah membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun berpisah. Memang bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, namun bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun mendengar semua kebenaran dari mulut seorang Park Yoochun.

"Tidak, hyung. Kau tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun. Seandainya saja aku memberitahu padamu dan hyungdeul bahwa aku mencintai Kyuhyun.. Semuanya tidak akan seperti ini, hyung." Kata Changmin lirih. Rasa sakit itu kembali menghampirinya, merasuk hingga ke lubuk hatinya. Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan Changmin?

"Aish.. Lebih baik kita ke kantin. Aku bosan melihatmu memasang wajah murung seperti ini. Kau juga harus makan banyak, Min. Ayolah.. kemana magnae kita yang seorang Food Monster?" bujuk Yoochun pada Changmin. Ada sedikit candaan di dalamnya, hanya sedikit. Ia belum berani bercanda terlalu banyak dengan Changmin mengingat kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Hm.." Changmin menjawab hanya dengan gumaman dan anggukan kecil di kepalanya, namun matanya tidak menatap Yoochun. Tatapan mata Changmin beberapa hari ini terlihat kosong, dan itu cukup membuat hyungdeulnya khawatir.

.

.

"Kau tunggu disana saja, Min.. biar hyung yang ambilkan makanan untukmu." Kata Yoochun sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menunjuk salah satu meja makan yang terdapat di kantin sekolah yang hampir menyerupai Food Court ini.

Changmin hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab Yoochun, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan yang ditunjuk Yoochun. Berjalan saja sekarang dengan kepala tertunduk, benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak memiliki semangat hidup.

Brugh..

"Mianhae.." kata Changmin ketika merasakan dirinya menabrak pundak seseorang tanpa melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Hanya kata itu yang terucap sebelum akhirnya Changmin melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju meja makan itu.

'Apakah kau seperti ini karena aku, Minnie hyung?' batin seorang namja yang ditabrak Changmin tadi yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih menatap punggung Changmin yang terlihat semakin menjauhinya, kepalanya tetap tertunduk dan langkahnya benar-benar lemas. Seperti raga namun tidak ada jiwa di dalamnya. Hanya satu kata di pikiran Kyuhyun yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan Changmin sekarang.

.Mengenaskan.

Bukan, bukan karena pakaiannya yang seperti gelandangan. Pakaiannya masih tetap rapi seperti biasanya. Bukan juga karena tubuh Changmin dipenuhi luka, bahkan tubuhnya masih mulus tanpa lecet sedikit pun seperti biasanya.

Namun..

Changmin yang sekarang seperti lebih tertutup. Tidak memiliki teman, padahal banyak sekali orang yang ingin berteman dengannya. Changmin yang sekarang lebih jarang berbicara, padahal dulu ia yang paling bawel diantara semua member. Changmin yang sekarang juga lebih sering menampakkan wajah sedihnya, tidak seperti dulu yang selalu memamerkan senyuman 1000 volt-nya.

'Mianhae, hyung.. Aku hanya perlu menata hatiku kembali, dan setelahnya aku akan memaafkanmu..' batin Kyuhyun lagi.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Changmin-ah.. makanlah.. kau tidak mau bertambah kurus karena tidak makan bukan?" kata Junsu yang duduk di sisi kanan Changmin.

"Aku tidak lapar, hyung.. Aku kembali ke kelas duluan." Kata Changmin lalu meninggalkan hyungdeulnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sedih dari hyungdeul-nya.

.

.

"Changmin-ah! Hey!" panggil seorang namja imut pada Changmin yang terlihat melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas di koridor sekolah ini.

Changmin menoleh mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Dan benar saja, namja itu...

"Wookie-ah!" girang Changmin ketika mendapatkan sosok Kim Ryeowook sepupunya di sekolahnya ini. Seingatnya lima tahun lalu Ryeowook sudah pindah ke Jepang mengikuti orang tuanya. Namun sosok yang kini menghampirinya benar-benar Kim Ryeowook yang pindah ke Jepang lima tahun lalu!

"Aish Changmin.. Kau tidak pernah berubah ya. Selalu manja jika bertemu denganku. Hahaha." Kata Ryeowook ketika melihat betapa senangnya Changmin hingga langsung memeluk Ryeowook. Jangan salahkan sifat Changmin yang seperti ini, karena sifat manjanya ini tidak lain disebabkan oleh sifat Ryeowook yang keibuan hingga Changmin selalu merasa nyaman ketika berada di sampingnya.

"Wookie-ah kau jahat. Aku kesepian disini, kau pergi ke Jepang terlalu lama.. Lalu, lalu, lalu, mengapa kau bisa disini? Sejak kapan? Kau bersekolah disini kan? Ah.. Seragammu sama denganku, berarti sekarang kau bersekolah disini sama denganku! Yay!" keluh Changmin ketika melepaskan pelukannya –dengan tidak rela- pada Ryeowook. Setelahnya ia malah memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada Ryeowook.

"Ah mianhae. Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana sifat appa-ku, Chami-ah? Hahaha. Sekarang keluargaku sudah pindah lagi ke Korea, mereka ingin menetap kembali disini. Dua hari yang lalu aku sampai di Seoul dan memutuskan untuk bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu, Chami.." Kata Ryeowook dengan memanggil Changmin dengan panggilan masa kecilnya. Sementara itu Changmin yang dipanggil dengan panggilan itu wajahnya mulai bersemu merah. Malu.

"Wookie-ah, aku sudah besar, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi.. Aku malu.." kata Changmin dengan suara yang sangat pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Ryeowook. Menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya.

"Hahaha. Tidak bisa, bagiku kau akan selalu dan selamanya menjadi adik kecilku, Chami-ah. Hehe. Ohya, bagaimana dengan namja manis yang berhasil menbuatmu melupakan Kibum yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku itu? Kau belum berhasil meminta maaf padanya?" tanya Kibum yang malah membuat aura Changmin menjadi kembali suram. Oh Kim Ryeowook, baru saja Changmin berhasil melupakan masalahnya sejenak dengan Kyuhyun karena bertemu denganmu, sekarang kau malah mengembalikan aura suram Changmin lagi eoh?

"Emm... Sepertinya aku salah bertanya.. Sudah kau ceritakan nanti saja, Chami.. Sekarang aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Kata Ryeowook lagi ketika menyadari aura suram yang dikeluarkan Changmin. Ia segera mengganti topik pembicaraan dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Changmin untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"MWO? SIAPA DIA? SIAPA NAMJA BERUNTUNG ITU WOOKIE-AH?" pekik Changmin setelah mendengar bisikan dari Ryeowook dengan suara tinggi setinggi badannya itu (?). Sementara itu Ryeowook langsung menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya untuk meredam suara pekikkan Changmin yang sangat tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu.

"Aish.. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Chami-ah.. Nanti akan kuberitahu haha." Kata Ryeowook kemudian yang malah membuat Changmin bersungut kesal. Sudah mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan eoh?

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Memikirkan Changmin?" tanya seorang namja berkepala besar pada namja manis yang sedang duduk di meja kantin menatap makanannya dengan tidak bernafsu.

"Diamlah kau Yesung.." kesal namja manis itu pada namja berkepala besar yang ternyata adalah Yesung itu.

"Aku tau persis apa yang kau pikirkan Kyuhyun-ah.. Mengapa kau tidak memaafkannya saja? Jelas terlihat sekali ia sangat menyesal. Kau tau? Aku pernah memergokinya menangis di atap sekolah saat jam pelajaran berlangsung." Kata Yesung pada Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat di bangku kantin tempat yang Kyuhyun duduki.

"Dia menangis?" kata Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Yang Kyuhyun tau selama ini hanyalah Changmin adalah orang yang sangat kuat, bukanlah namja yang mudah menangis karena satu hal, oleh karena itu Kyuhyun menarik kesimpulan.. Jika Changmin menangis, maka masalah yang dihadapinya itu benar-benar masalah yang sangat berat baginya.

"Hm.. Begitulah.. Jadi.. apakah kau mau memaafkannya?" tanya Yesung serius, menatap mata Kyuhyun untuk mencari sebuah jawaban disana.

"Entahlah. Kupikir aku masih butuh waktu.."

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdering menandakan waktu pulang sudah tiba. Terlihat seorang namja yang melebihi kata jangkung sedang berdiri di sepan suatu kelas menunggu seseorang.

"Chami-ah, ayo pulang!" ajak Ryeowook pada Changmin yang menunggunya di depan kelas.

"Ne, kajja. Ohya, siapa namja beruntung yang bisa menjadikanmu pacar itu Wookie-ah?" tanya Changmin masih penasaran dengan bisikan Ryeowook yang sempat membuatnya terkaget-kaget itu.

"Hmm... Dia Kim Jongwoon, biasanya dipanggil Yesung. Dia bersekolah disini juga. Sebenarnya dia seumuran dengan kita, hanya saja dia masih menduduki kelas 10 karena terlambat sekolah, hihihi." Jawab Ryeowook dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah karena memikirkan wajah kekasihnya itu.

'Eh? Yesung? Bukankah ia menyukai Kyunnie? Mengapa malah memacari Wookie? Jadi, selama ini Wookie ingin diduakan oleh namja berkepala besar itu? Namja kurang ajar! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti sepupuku ini!' batin Changmin dengan penuh amarah.

"Wookie-ah.. Aku tidak suka kau berpacaran dengan namja itu. Putuskan dia!" kata Changmin dengan nada yang amat dingin. Benar-benar dingin, bahkan lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan ia meluapkan emosinya dengan penuh amarah.

"Ke.. Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook ketakutan, ia sadar, jika Changmin sudah seperti ini artinya Changmin benar-benar marah dan akan sulit untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"PUTUSKAN!" pekik Changmin tidak suka dengan 'sedikit' membentak.

Ryeowook yang dibentak seperti itu oleh Changmin hanya bisa mematung tidak percaya, sebelumnya tidak pernah Changmin membentaknya jika Changmin dalam keadaan marah sekali pun. Takut. Itulah yang dirasakan Ryeowook sekarang, menghadapi Changmin yang seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya takut.

"Hiks.." perlahan Ryeowook mulai meneteskan air matanya setelah dibentak oleh Changmin. Changmin perlahan mulai sadar tindakannya membentak Ryeowook malah membuat Ryeowook menangis.

"Wookie-ah.. Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi." Kata Changmin mulai panik. Changmin segera mengambil tubuh Ryeowook yang jauh lebih kecil darinya ke dekapannya. Memeluknya dengan harapan Ryeowook bisa menghentikan isakannya dan juga memaafkan Changmin yang tadi membentaknya.

**PLAKK!**

Satu tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi kiri Changmin ketika ia memejamkan matanya memeluk Ryeowook.

"Baru saja aku berpikiran ingin memaafkanmu, namun ternyata selama ini kau tidak serius meminta maaf. Kupikir kau benar-benar menyesal. Ternyata selama ini kau hanya mempermainkanku saja! Shim Changmin aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" kata Kyuhyun sang pelaku tindak penamparan (?) dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Kyu.. Kyu! tunggu aku bisa menjelaskannya. Ryeowook ini hanya sepupuku! Hey Kyu! dengar aku dulu!" kata Changmin berusaha memberikan penjelasan pada Kyuhyun yang salah paham, namun sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun akhirnya menutup kedua telinganya untuk menulikan pendengarannya.

"Chami-ah.." panggil Ryeowook ketika merasakan aura suram dari Changmin lagi, namun kali ini terasa lebih kuat.

"Hiks.." kini gantian isakan tangis Changmin yang mulai terdengar ketika Ryeowook benar-benar menghentikan isakannya saat melihat Kyuhyun membentak Changmin.

Changmin mendirikan tubuhnya, menghapus air matanya dengan asal lalu beranjak mengejar Kyuhyun. Membiarkan tasnya tergeletak di lantai koridor sekolah. Persetan dengan itu semua! Yang dipikirkan Changmin saat ini hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun berkata ingin memaafkannya? Sekarang tinggal menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun bukan?

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Kyuhyun segera berlari memasuki rumahnya dengan terburu-buru. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka Changmin akan bertindak senekad itu. Kyuhyun pulang menggunakan mobil, sementara itu Changmin malah berlari mengejarnya. Jelas sekali bagaimana perbedaan yang signifikan antara kecepatan mobil dengan kecepatan lari manusia. Kyuhyun juga melihat beberapa kali Changmin terjatuh saat berlari, membuat pakaiannya yang berwarna putih menjadi sangat kotor. Dan belum lagi luka-luka di siku dan lutunya yang pasti membuatnya kesulitan berlari karena perih. Namun seakan tidak memperdulikan itu semua, Changmin masih tetap bersikeras berlari mengejar mobil yang dinaiki Kyuhyun. Terkadang juga terlihat ekspresi kesakitan yang ditunjukkan Changmin saat berlari.

Jujur saja melihat itu semua membuat hati Kyuhyun sakit, ingin rasanya ia menangis melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu berjuang sampai sebegitunya. Terlebih lagi orang itu melakukan semuanya karena dirinya sendiri.

"Mianhae, Changmin-ah.." kata Kyuhyun saat memasuki kamarnya. Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua mata indahnya.

"KYUHYUN! KELUARLAH! AKU TAU KAU DI DALAM! RYEOWOOK HANYA SEPUPUKU! AKU MOHON PERCAYALAH!" pekik Changmin dari luar rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Changmin, ternyata ia salah paham. Namja imut tadi hanya sepupu Changmin. Tapi.. entah mengapa Kyuhyun masih tidak mau keluar rumah dan tidak mau menemui Changmin. Egois memang, namun itulah sifat asli seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mengintip melalui jendela kamarnya yang mengahadap ke pagar rumahnya. Dan Kyuhyun melihat Changmin yang sedang diusir satpam rumahnya karena tindakan Changmin yang sangat mengganggu. Belum lagi penampilan Changmin yang sekarang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang gila.

Changmin keluar.. Tapi tidak beranjak meninggalkan pagar rumah itu. Changmin duduk bersimpuh dan sambil terus-menerus menggumamkan kata maaf pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"KYU! AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU SAMPAI KAU KELUAR!" pekik Changmin lagi dari luar sana yang tentu saja terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun.

'Apa?' batin Kyuhyun mulai khawatir. Pasalnya kini hari mulai menjelang malam dan langit pun terlihat mendung menandakan agar segera turun hujan.

'Dia tidak akan bertahan, Kyu..' batin Kyuhyun lagi lalu menutup jendela kamarnya tidak mau melihat apa yang dilakukan Changmin lagi.

Sementara itu hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya dan juga terdengar petir menyambar menambah suasana malam hari itu menjadi menyeramkan.

'Aku akan terus menunggumu, Kyu..'

'Aku tidak akan pernah beranjak dari tempat ini sebelum kau menemuiku..'

'Saranghae..'

TBC

WHHOOOAAA! Sumpah kok ni ff jadi begini ya? Wkawkawkwa. Yuu curi2 waktu nih buat nerusin ff ini wkwkwk. Serius dah, sekarang lagi banyak tugas dan PR jadinya Yuu lama update ff ini. hehe. Maaf ya kalau banyak typo soalnya Yuu gak check ulang wkwkwk. Nah.. udah jelas kan kenapa hyungdeulnya Changmin gak bantuin Changmin? Dan juga disini mulai terungkap apa tujuan Yesung sebenarnya.. muehehe. Dan sepertinya Yuu memutuskan buat mabil vooting aja mau hiatus atau berhenti jadi Author.. semuanya tergantung readers.. hehe.

Oke segini aja. Yuu pamit! Bye ~

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Truth | Chapter 8

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate: T

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

Other Cast: all TVXQ member and others

Genre: Romance

**WARNING! **Typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita gak jelas, Seme!Min, Uke!Kyu, **OOC!**

Balasan Review Chapter sebelumnya:

Heyyoo! Yuu kembali lagi dengan mengetik ff Chapter 8 ini. wkawka. Jangan salah sangka dulu ya. Yuu itu baru akan berhenti atau hiatus kalau ff ini udah jadi wkwkwk.

Tapi selama Yuu baca di review ada yg blg mending hiatus. Tapi kebanyakan blg jangan 2.2-nya O.o Yuu jadi galau nih wkwk. Msh blm bisa memutuskan.

Nah untuk ff-nya, sepertinya masih ada yg gak ngerti tujuan Yesung sebenarnya haha. Nanti juga akan diperjelas. Sebenarnya Yuu cengengesan sndri baca review dari para readers wkwk. Di awal2 chap pada ngomelin Changmin dan kebelakang malah Kyu yg diomelin wkkakaka. Tapi gapapa, gomawo bgt loh bagi yg review dan silent readers wkwk. Oke Yuu ga mau bnyk bacot, ini Chapter 8!

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali kala bias matahari yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya mengusik tidur lelapnya. Sebenarnya bukan sebuah tidur yang lelap karena semalaman Kyuhyun memikirkan Changmin yang berada di luar sana menunggunya. Ia bahkan tidak mau membuka gorden jendela kamarnya hanya untuk melihat apakah Changmin masih menunggunya di depan pagar.

'Semalam hujan, tidak mungkin ia benar-benar menungguku.' Batin Kyuhyun dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, mulai mengucek matanya untuk membiasakan sinar matahari yang masuk ke matanya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun melenggang pergi ke toilet yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya untuk sekedar membasuh wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap bayangan wajahnya di depan cermin. Tampan dan manis seperti biasanya, namun raut wajahnya kini sudah sangat jarang sekali menyungginggkan senyuman. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

'Haruskah aku melihat keluar jendela?' batin Kyuhyun lagi dengan penuh keraguan.

Masih dalam posisi berpikirnya, bermacam-macam pemikiran positif dan negatif mulai terbayang di otak sang evil jenius ini. Cukup lama Kyuhyun berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri sampai pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat apakah Changmin masih menunggunya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam ujung kain gorden dengan erat, ia masih ragu untuk membukanya. Sedikit banyak ia mengharapkan Changmin tidak benar-benar menunggunya di luar sana. Semalam hujan turun dengan derasnya, dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin Changmin sakit karenanya. Perhatian? Katakanlah seperti itu karena Kyuhyun memang masih sangat mencintai Changmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat, dan mulai menggerakkan tanggannya perlahan untuk membuka gorden jendela kamarnya. Setelah dirasakannya gorden sudah cukup terbuka lebar, perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika melihat sosok Changmin masih dengan posisi berlutut di depan pagar rumahnya untuk menunggu Kyuhyun. Pakaiannya pun masih sama dengan pakaiannya semalam, namun kali ini seragam sekolah itu terlihat basah kuyup dan terdapat bercak-bercak darah yang berasal dari luka di lutut dan siku Changmin menempel pada seragam dan celana sekolahnya. Kyuhyun baru sadar bahwa sekarang celana sekolah Changmin yang menutupi seluruh kaki panjangnya robek di kedua bagian lututnya, tepatnya di bagian dimana luka Changmin terletak.

Tidak hanya itu, wajah Changmin pun kali ini terlihat pucat pasi, tubuhnya juga gemetaran. Namun ia masih mempertahankan posisi berlututnya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar rumahnya sambil membawa handuk yang ia pakai tadi untuk menghampiri Changmin.

"Changmin!" pekik Kyuhyun ketika dirinya membuka pagar rumah dengan terburu-buru. Ia langsung menghampiri Changmin, memakaikan handuk agar mengurangi kadar air hujan di tubuhnya.

"Hiks.. Min.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa menunggguku? Hiks.." Kyuhyun menangis, merasa bersalah dengan perlakuannya yang terkesan sangat kejam pada Changmin. Meluapkan segala emosinya dengan memeluk tubuh Changmin yang terasa dingin.

"Maafkan.. Aku.. Kyu.." kata Changmin terbata-bata. Suaranya mulai terdengar sangat lemah dan bergetar menahan tangis.

**DEG!**

Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri di dadanya ketika mendengarkan permintaan maaf yang tulus dari Changmin. Menunggunya semalaman hanya untuk mengucapkan kata maaf? Ditambah lagi sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya walaupun hujan dan petir menyambar? Apa yang dipikirkan anak ini? Ingin mati demi sebuah kata 'maaf'?

"Ne.. hiks.. Aku memaafkanmu Min.. berdirilah Min.. hiks.." masih dengan tangisannya Kyuhyun akhirnya memaafkan Changmin. Ia sadar perlakuannya pada Changmin sudah melewati ambang batas dari kata keterlaluan.

"Go.. ma.. wo.. Kyu.." jawab Changmin lemah, juga disertai dengan senyuman lemah pula. Namun senyuman lemah tersebut menyiratkan perasaan bahagia yang amat sangat. Changmin berjanji, setelah semua yang telah dilewatinya kini, ia tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Kyuhyun lagi. Dan setelahnya tubuh Changmin yang memang sudah sangat lemah itu terjatuh begitu saja di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"CHANGMIN!" pekik Kyuhyun –lagi- panik. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Changmin, mengecek suhu badannya.

"OMOOO!"

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Kyuhyun masih berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu ruang periksa tersebut, raut wajahnya menampakkan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir. Tidak henti-hentinya ia melafalkan doa dalam hati berharap agar Changmin baik-baik saja di dalam.

"Kyuhyun!" pekik enam suara namja yang sebelumnya di telepon Kyuhyun untuk mengabarkan keadaan Changmin sekarang dan rumah sakit tempat Changmin ditangani dokter.

Enam namja tersebut yang terdiri dari keempat hyungdeul dari Changmin, Eunhyuk sahabat Kyuhyun, Ryeowook saudara Changmin, dan juga Yesung juga menampakkan raut wajah khawatir, sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Changmin sekarang, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada khawatir, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Yesung yang melihatnya langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Ryeowook dengan harapan bisa menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak tau.. hiks.. Ia sedang diperiksa dokter di dalam.." jawab Kyuhyun masih dalam isakannya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun ini semua karena kau! Bagaimana bisa kau setega itu pada Changmin? Ia beberapa hari ini sama sekali tidak berniat menyentuh makanannya karena kau! Ia selalu murung dan tidak pernah lagi tersenyum! Hanya demi mendapatkan kata 'maaf' darimu ia menjadi anak yang penyendiri! Dan sekarang apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau membuatnya masuk rumah sakit! Setelah ini apa lagi? Kau akan membuatnya mati perlahan, hah? Itukah yang kau inginkan? Tidakkah kau melihat betapa Changmin merasa bersalah padamu?" kata Yoochun dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Hiks.. Mianhae hyung.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. aku memang salah, hiks.. aku tidak tau Changmin benar-benar menungguku. Hiks.. mianhae hyung.. mianhae.. hiks.." Kyuhyun meminta maaf, isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kata-kata Yoochun barusan memang sangat mengena di hati Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun mulai mengerti seperti apa perasaan Changmin saat ia dengan sungguh-sungguh minta maaf tetapi malah dibalas dengan perlakuan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak tau, Kyu.. Changmin benar-benar mencintaimu. Hanya kau yang bisa merubah sifat playboy-nya. Awalnya Yunho dan Changmin hanya memang hanya menjadikanmu bahan taruhan, tapi perlahan Changmin tidak menganggapmu sebagai bahan taruhan. Ia menganggapmu sebagai kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Sebegitu emosi kah kau sampai matamu buta tidak bisa melihat kesungguhan Changmin? Jawab Kyu!" kata Yoochun lagi masih dengan bentakannya. Yoochun benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya kini, bahkan ia lupa dengan tempat ia meluapkan segala emosinya yang notabene diperlukan ketenangan.

"Yoochun-ah.. Sudahlah.. tidak ada gunanya kau memarahi Kyuhyun. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Changmin. Kita tidak bisa bertengkar di sini sementara kita masih tidak tau bagaimana keadaan Changmin di dalam." Kata Yesung berusaha mencairkan suasana yan terkesan menengangkan.

Semua terdiam membenarkan perkataan Yesung. Memang tidak salah Ryeowook meminta bantuan Yesung secara diam-diam untuk memperbaiki hubungan Changmin dengan Kyuhyun. Eh –? Tunggu dulu? Bantuan? Oke. Mari kita flashback sejenak.

-FLASHBACK-

"Yeoboseyo, Yesungie-ah.." kata seorang namja imut menyapa seorang namja yang dipanggilnya Yesung itu.

"Yeoboseyo, Wookie-ah. Ada ap? Merindukanku? Haha." Jawab Yesung pada si penelepon yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook.

"Aish.. ini bukan waktunya bercanda. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Yesungie. Kau mau kan?" kata Ryeowook lagi.

"Hmm.. Kalau aku bisa aku akan membantumu. Memang ada apa?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Kau bersekolah di Shinki SHS bukan? kau mengenal namja yang bernama Kyuhyun dan Changmin?" Ryeowook berbalik bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Ne. Aku tau mereka. Ada apa?" tanya Yesung –lagi- penasaran.

"Changmin adalah sepupuku, ia baru saja putus dengan Kyuhyun karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Bisakah kau membantu Changmin untuk kembali pada Kyuhyun? Dekati Kyuhyun dulu. Tenangkan emosinya dan setelah suasananya mulai mereda, kau bicaralah dengan Kyuhyun." jelas Ryeowook pada Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti walaupun hal itu tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh Ryeowook.

"Baiklah kaan kuusahakan. Aku sudah terlambat ke sekolah. Bye chagiya ~" kata Yesung sebelum memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak.

-END FLASHBACK-

.

.

**CKLEK..**

Pintu ruang periksa telah dibuka oleh dokter yang tadi memeriksa keadaan Changmin di dalam. Ekpresi yang tidak bisa ditebak dari sang dokter malah membuat semua orang disana menjadi khawatir dan takut.

"Dokter.. bagaimana keadaan Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong yang terlihat tenang. Sesungguhnya ekspresi tenangnya ini ia tunjukkan hanya untuk tidak menambah ketegangan enam orang lainnya di depan pintu ruang periksa ini.

"Ia demam dan kelelahan. Sebenarnya hal ini tidak akan membuatnya pingsan jika saja ia makan. Menurut pemeriksaan, Changmin tidak makan beberapa hari ini. Ditambah lagi emosinya yang tidak stabil membuat keadaan Changmin semakin drop. Sekarang ia sudah sadar, kalian bisa menemuinya di dalam." Jelas dokter dengan detail mengenai keadaan Changmin dan juga hal yang membuat Changmin seperti ini.

"Ne. Gomawo.." Kata Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter dan setelahnya mereka bertujuh memasuki ruang rawat Changmin dengan Kyuhyun di depan.

Changmin terbaring lemas di ranjangnya, wajahnya masih pucat namun kini ia sudah sadarkan diri. Changmin mengulas senyum tipisnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Kemarilah, Kyu.." panggil Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang menampakkan ekspresi shok-nya melihat keadaan Changmin yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Changmin dan setelahnya langsung mendekap tubuh Changmin, menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan hangat Changmin.

"Uljima ne.. Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Changmin tulus sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Mianhae, Minnie-ah.. hiks.." hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat diucapkan Kyuhyun untuk mewakilkan seluruh perasaan bersalahnya pada Changmin.

"Ne. Aku memaafkanmu. Aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu Kyu.. Aku akan menjelaskannya." Kata Changmin masih mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Sekarang kau yang meminta maaf pada Changmin eoh? Dan lihat betapa mudahnya Changmin memaafkanmu. Tch.." gumaman protes mulai terdengar lagi dari mulut seorang Park Yoochun, tidak hanya itu, Yoochun juga menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka saat ia memeluk Changmin seperti itu.

"Chunnie.. Sudahlah.." Kata Junsu berusaha menenangkan Yoochun.

"Chun-ah.. Lebih baik kau jangan menunjukkan emosimu di depan Changmin." Kata Yunho membantu Junsu. Yunho mengerti keadaan, ia tidak mau ada pertengkaran di depan Changmin sementara Changmin sendiri baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"Aku.. Mianhae, hyung.." Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan suara, lagi-lagi hanya kata maaf yang bisa terucap dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang.

"Hyung.. Jangan seperti itu pada Kyunnie. Saat ini yang membuatku bisa sembuh hanya Kyuhyun. jika hyung memarahinya seperti itu, bagaimana bisa aku sembuh, hyung?" kata Changmin pada akhirnya. Berusaha melindungi Kyuhyun walaupun ia jelas masih sakit, Changmin tidak peduli. Selama dirinya masih sanggup untuk melindungi Kyuhyun, apapun pasti akan dilakukannya demi namja manis itu.

"Hhh... Baiklah, karena ini permintaanmu aku akan memaafkannya. Jika saja kau bukan magnae kesayangan kami.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terus bersama Kyuhyun." jawab Yoochun menyelekit di hati Kyuhyun. Jika tadi ia mulai mengerti betapa sulitnya Changmin meminta maaf padanya, kini ia benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaan Changmin ketika berusaha mendapatkan kata 'maaf' darinya.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Changmin diperbolehkan pulang hari itu juga oleh dokter, sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika ia dirawat untuk beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Namun Changmin tidak mau. Alasannya..

'Obatku hanya Kyuhyun.. Aku akan sembuh jika Kyuhyun berada di sampingku, walaupun aku dirawat di rumah sakit, tapi aku tidak akan pernah sembuh jika Kyuhyun tidak berada di sampingku.'

Memang terdengar sangat gombal, namun apa yang dikatakan Changmin memang cukup logis. Lihat saja bagaimana kacaunya Changmin sampai ia tidak bernafsu makan selama beberapa hari karena Kyuhyun. Jika saja hingga sekarang Kyuhyun masih tidak mau memaafkan Changmin, mungkin memang Changmin tidak akan pernah sembuh.

.

.

Kini kondisi kesehatan Changmin sudah semakin membaik, namun ia masih perlu banyak istirahat. Hal ini tentunya membuat Kyuhyun sangat senang, senang karena bisa melihat Changmin kembali tersenyum. Dan pastinya senang karena kini dirinya sudah kembali menyandang status sebagai namjachingu Changmin lagi.

"Kyu.. aku ingin menceritakan masa laluku padamu." Kata Changmin dalam posisinya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun sambil duduk tepat di bawah pohon berdaun rimbun sehingga bayangannya sanggup menutupi matahari yang hari itu sangat terik.

Kini keduanya sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon di tempat favorit Kyuhyun yang juga sekarang menjadi tempat favorit Changmin juga.

"Hmm.. Ceritakanlah.." kata Kyuhyun menjawab Changmin seadanya.

Changmin mengehela nafasnya sejenak sebelum ia memulai menceritakan masa lalunya. Dimulai dengan awal mula ia mengenal Kibum, melakukan pendekatan dengannya, menjalin kasih bersamanya, hingga dirinya yang dikhianati olehnya. Changmin menceritakannya dengan antusias dan didengarkan Kyuhyun dengan antusias juga.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah benar-benar melupakannya, Kyu.. Aku sudah menemukan orang yang pantas menggantikannya, bahkan jauh lebih baik darinya. Dan orang itu adalah kau.. Cho Kyuhyun.. Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae.." kata Changmin menyelesaikan ceritanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae, Minnie-ah.." balas Kyuhyun hampir menangis. Terharu dengan semua perkataan tulus dari Changmin.

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, menatap mata bulat milik orang yang sudah membuatnya hampir gila itu. Changmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus lembut pipi chubby sang kekasih, masih dengan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Perlahan Changmin menurunkan tangannya menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Mengerti maksud Changmin, Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya untuk menerima ciuman Changmin. Ciuman hangat penuh kerinduan, sungguh Changmin sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Moment dimana ia melumat bibir Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan semua perasaan rindunya. Dan juga moment saat Kyuhyun membalas pagutan Changmin dengan tujuan sama. Menyalurkan segala perasaan rindunya dan juga sayangnya.

Changmin menggerakkan bibirnya untuk memagut bibir bawah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun membalas dengan memagut bibir atas Changmin. Tidak jarang mereka memutar kepala mereka ke kanan-kiri untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Merasa kadar oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka mulai berkurang, Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pagutan mereka dengan 'sedikit' tidak rela dan setelahnya mereka saling berpelukan.

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin masih dalam posisinya memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Hm?" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya, ia terlalu menikmati pelukan Changmin dan ciumannya tadi dengan Changmin.

"Mengapa tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung' lagi?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa. hehe." Jawab Kyuhyun disertai dengan cengiran lucu di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku 'hyung' lagi, panggil aku 'oppa', oke?"

"MWO?"

**TBC OR END!**

Hoahahahha, akhirnya update juga chapter 8-nya wkwk. Maaf lagi kalo ada typo cz Yuu gak check ulang huahahaha. Gimana? Gimana? Apa sesuai dengan harapan readers atau malah mengecewakan? Wkwkwk. Nah disini sudah benar-benar jelas maksud tersembunyi dar Yesung bukan? wkwkwk

Di Chapter 8 ini bisa END atau TBC. Tergantung readers lagi mau diteruskan ato ga cz sbnrnya Yuu masih ada satu *ato bbrp* konflik lagi wkwkwk.

Nah semakin kesini Yuu semakin ragu mau hiatus atau berhenti. Wkwkw. Liat readers review-nya pada blg jgn dua2nya jadi semakin galaauuuu wkwkwk. Apalagi ff ChangKyu yang sudah mulai binasa (?) ANDWWAAEEE! *heboh*

Wkwkwk yasudah ini Chapter 8 selesai. Hadiah dari Yuu cz Yuu baru selesai sidang dan KepSek kasih nilai tinggi wkakakakak *bahagia*

Oke.. sampai disini saja..

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Truth | Chapter 9

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate: T

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

Other Cast: all TVXQ member and others

Genre: Romance

**WARNING! **Typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita gak jelas, Seme!Min, Uke!Kyu, **OOC!**

Balasan Review Chapter sebelumnya:

Hollaa ('.')/ Yuu datang lagi dg membawa ff chapter 9 ini wkwk. Kirain pada ga mau dilanjutin n lsg minta sequel NC wakakakak *plakk* Yuu suda memutuskan tidak jadi hiatus. Wkwk. Kasian reader-san yg suda mendukung Yuu hehe. Tp sbg gantinya Yuu bakal lama update ff cz uda mau UAS nih hahas. Mian ne? Gomen ne :p

Untuk yg bertanya konflik apa lg, enakaje Yuu gak akan kasitau! Wkwk *ngakak bareng ChangKyu* wkwk. Baca aja ya biar Sureprise hehe. Yasuda Yuu sepertinya suda terlalu bnyk ngebacot..

This is Chapter 9!

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

-Kyuhyun PoV-

Aku tidak henti-hentinya mengulas senyuman di wajahku, sungguh aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Akhirnya aku bisa kembali pada Changmin, akhirnya aku bisa memaafkan Changmin dan juga Changmin dapat memaafkanku yang sudah keterlaluan padanya.

Aku berguling-guling di ranjang ukuran King-size ku sambil memeluk guling, mataku terpejam bahagia mengingat kejadian yang barusan kulakukan dengan Changmin. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya aku bisa kembali merasakan bibir Changmin mengecup bibirku. Aku tidak peduli jika mungkin saja kelakuanku ini seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Toh, memang aku yang menjadi Uke disini. Jujur aku sedikit tidak rela menjadi Uke, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Dilihat dari wajah saja, Changmin lebih tampan.. ani.. aku lebih tampan hanya saja dia lebih manly sedangkan aku lebih terlihat manis. Ditambah lagi dengan tinggi badannya yang sudah seperti Tiang Listrik nyasar itu.. Membuatku mau tak mau menjadi Uke, dan lagi otot-otot yang ia miliki menambah kesan manly si Chwang-Tiang-Min itu. Namun walaupun wajahnya manly, ia tetap terlihat baby face.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Uke.. Aku jadi mengingat kejadian sebelum ia benar-benar mengantarku pulang ke rumah yang membuatku kesal sekaligus malu setengah mati di hadapannya.

-FLASHBACK-

"Kyu.." panggilnya dalam posisi memelukku.

"Hm?" aku hanya menanggapi panggilan Changmin seadanya. Jujur saja aku masih menikmati ciumanku tadi dengannya. Dan lagi pelukannya kali ini benar-benar hangat, membuatku merasa sangat dilindungi.

"Mengapa tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung' lagi?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa. hehe." Jawabku disertai dengan sebuah cengiran yang pastinya sangat manis di mata Changmin, hahaha.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku 'hyung' lagi, panggil aku 'oppa', oke?"

"MWO?"

"YA! Kyu, jangan berteriak di telingaku!" kesal Changmin karena tanpa sengaja aku berteriak tepat di telinganya. Ya! Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku! Siapa suruh dia tiba-tiba mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu?

"Ehehe. Mianhae Min.. Lagipula siapa suruh mengetakan hal aneh seperti itu?" kataku sedikit canggung pada Changmin.

"Aneh bagaimana? Aku hanya memintamu memanggilku oppa. Apa itu salah?" tanya Changmin dengan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya. Ya! Tentu saja salah karena aku ini namja. Perlukah kutekankan lagi? Aku adalah NAMJA! Jadi mana mungkin aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan untuk seorang yeoja?

"Ya! Tentu saja salah, memang kau pikir aku ini yeoja eoh?" jawabku sinis. Namun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Changmin tetap tidak berubah, masih dengan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya.

"Ayolah Kyunnie chagiya ~ panggil aku oppa sekali saja. Ya? Ya? Ya?" mohonnya dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya yang sesungguhnya tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagiku. Puppy eyes itu membuat wajahnya semakin imut saja. Baiklah aku sedikit terpesona dengan puppy eyes-nya kekekeke ~

"Tidak mau!" ketusku pada Changmin. Sepertinya Changmin sedikit terkejut dengan penuturanku yang mungkin terkesan agak sadis. Lihat saja sekarang ekspresi puppy eyes-nya berubah menjadi ekspresi seperti orang yang dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya. Aish, aku seperti menjelekkan diriku sendiri saja.

"Baiklah.." kata Changmin pasrah. Suaranya terdengar lebih lemah kali ini, ekspresinya sekarang membuatku ragu. Haruskah aku? Aisshh..

"O.. Oppa.." panggilku terbata, aku merasa sangat aneh menyebutkan panggilan yeoja itu pada Changmin. Aku ini kan namja. Huff.

Changmin yang mendengarnya langsung menatapku senang, senyuman lucu kembali terkembang di wajah tampannya. Entah mengapa aku tidak pernah bosan melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini. Apalagi dengan mata kanannya yang lebih sipit ketika itu membuatnya terlihat semakin manis saat tersenyum.

"Kyunnie ~ Saranghae.." katanya tanpa aba-aba langsung memelukku senang. Aish.. pipiku memanas. Sepertinya wajahku memerah sekarang.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di ceruh leher Changmin agar ia tidak melihat wajahku yang tengah memerah ini. Aiisshh.. Memalukan

-Flashback End-

.

.

Aku masih betah berguling-guling di ranjangku ini, perasaan senang, bahagia, malu, kesal, semuanya kini bercampur aduk di dalam pikiranku. Cukup lama aku berguling-guling hingga aku merasakan ponselku berdering pertanda ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan segera aku mengambil ponselku untuk membaca pesan di dalamnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran karena pengirim pesan ini adalah orang yang tidak kukenal.

**From: xxxxxxxxx **

**Kyunnie. Minggu depan aku akan pulang ke Seoul.**

**Aku harap kau tidak melupakan sepupumu yang tampan ini kekeke ~**

**Aku akan berangkat jam 5 pagi dari Jepang dan seharusnya kau tau kapan aku tiba dan siapa diriku hahaha.**

**Jemput aku atau kau akan tau akibatnya! Hahaha.**

Ah! Hanya dengan membaca pesannya saja aku sudah tau siapa pengirim pesan ini. Sepupuku, hyung-ku yang tinggal di Jepang sekarang akan kembali ke Seoul. Sepupuku yang selalu mengaku lebih pintar dan tampan dariku. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?

Dia...

-Kyuhyun PoV End-

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Yah.. jadi kau mau menemaniku ke bandara kan Minnie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap pada sang kekasih aka Tiang Listrik eh.. Changmin maksudnya..

"Hmm... Bagaimana ya?" Changmin nampak berpikir seraya menyeringai penuh arti pada Kyuhyun. Sementara itu sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyadari arti seringaian Changmin tersebut.

"Ayolah Minnie ~ temani aku.. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada hyung-ku itu.." mohon Kyuhyun dengan mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya.

"Dengan satu syarat.." kata Changmin sambil melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Changmin menyeringai mesum lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu disana. Sambil dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya di leher jenjang Kyuhyun dan sesekali menhisap telinga Kyuhyun seduktif.

"YA! TIANG LISTRIK PERVERT!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Changmin untuk menjauh darinya.

Sontak seluruh murid di kelas Kyuhyun memandang ke arah mereka berdua karena merasa terganggu dengan pekikkan Kyuhyun. Aish.. Kyuhyun benar-benar lupa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di kelas.

.

.

-Changmin PoV-

Sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan segala rasa maluku ketika tadi siang Kyuhyun memekik keras di kelasnya mengatakan bahwa aku mesum. Aish.. Aku hanya ingin sebuah foreplay saja. Tidak sampai ke bagian inti.

Aku menarik tangan Kyuhyun pergi ke tempat yang sudah menjadi langganan kunjungan kami setelah pulang sekolah. Sesungguhnya aku masih sedikit kesal dengannya karena meneriakkan bahwa aku mesum di depan teman-temannya. Tapi.. Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama marah terhadapnya..

"Mianhae, Minnie-ah.. Aku refleks saat di kelas tadi.." kata Kyuhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya saat kami memilih tempat duduk di dekat jembatan.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi.." kataku sambil membuka sepatuku lalu menenggelamkan kedua kakiku ke danau. Airnya sangat jernih hingga kau bisa melihat pantulan bayanganmu di sana.

"Hmmm.. Tapi kau mau menemaniku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengikutiku menenggelamkan kakinya ke danau dan memainkan air.

"Tentu saja Kyunnie.." jawabku seraya tersenyum tulus padanya. Sungguh aku tidak bisa menolak semua keinginannya. Aku terlalu menyayanginya.

"Gomawo Changminnie.." katanya berterimakasih seraya memelukku. Ah.. Inilah yang paling kusukai dari sosok Kyuhyun, dirinya bisa berubah 180 derajat menjadi orang yang sangat manja padaku. Tentu saja aku sangat menyukai Kyuhyun-ku yang seperti ini, karena sifat manjanya ini membuatku merasa sangat dibutuhkan olehnya.

Cukup lama kami mempertahankan posisi pelukan kami hingga tiba-tiba aku melihat seekor capung terbang dan mendarat di bahu Kyuhyun. Ah.. Aku jadi ingin menangkapnya..

"Minnie.. Lihat! Ada Capung di pundakku." Katanya memberitahuku, sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang melihat capung itu terbang ke pundak Kyuhyun-ku.

"Hmmm.. Biar kutangkap. Kau diam ya chagi.." kataku seraya melepaskan pelukan kami dengan perlahan. Takut jika capung itu terbang.

HAP!

Aku berusaha menangkap capung itu namun sayangnya capung itu sudah terbang. Aish.. Aku gagal menangkapnya!

"Sayang sekali.." gumam Kyuhyun terdengar di telingaku yang baru kusadari sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arah Kyuhyun, dan benar saja. Jarak wajah kami sudah sangat dekat, membuatku merasakan darahku kembali berdesir dengan cepat dan jantungku pun berdegup kencang.

Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, hembusan nafasnya mulai terasa menerpa wajahku. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika dirasakannya wajahku sudah semakin mendekat. Ini bukanlah pertama kali aku berciuman dengannya. Namun entah mengapa hatiku masih terasa hangat ketika mencium bibirnya. Bahkan rasa hangat itu kini semakin bertambah.

Aku berusaha memberikan rasa nyaman pada setiap pagutanku di bibir Kyuhyun. Aku melumat bibir bawahnya dan dibalasnya dengan lumatan di bibir atasku, tidak jarang kami memutar kepala untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

Cukup lama kami berciuman, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berusaha menggapai rongga mulut Kyuhyun. Lidahku kujulurkan untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya, Kyuhyun yang mengerti pun memberikan akses untuk lidahku masuk. Saliva kami saling bertukar, kedua tanganku kini kuulurkan untuk menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar tidak melepaskan ciuman kami. Sementara itu tangan Kyuhyun sendiri kurasakan menjambak rambutku.

Ciuman penuh kehangatan perlahan mulai berubah menjadi ciuman panas kala 'pertarungan' lidah kami terasa semakin menyatu. Aku merasakan Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dada bidangku, aku segera melepaskan pagutanku di bibirnya seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Namun tidak sampai lima detik aku kembali meraih bibir Kyuhyun dan kembali kulumat dengan cukup kasar.

Ciuman kali ini terasa lebih panas dari ciuman yang barusan. Aku kembali menelusupkan lidahku ke rongga mulut Kyuhyun, mengabsen satu per satu giginya dan pada akhirnya kembali beradu lidah dengannya. Tak jarang aku menghisap lidah Kyuhyun dan menimbulkan desahan kecil dari bibirnya. Hanya sebuah desahan kecil, karena mulutnya sedang kubungkam saat ini.

Hampir saja aku lepas kontrol jika saja Kyuhyun tidak berusaha memberontak. Aish.. Apa yang kau pikirkan Shim Changmin? Kau tidak mua melakukannya disini bukan?

-Changmin PoV End-

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Changminnie cepatlah~ nanti kita terlambat ke bandara!" kata Kyuhyun yang tengah menunggu Changmin menghabiskan sarapannya.

Aish.. Shim Changmin. Namjachingu macam apa kau? Seharusnya kau yang menjemput Kyuhyun, bukan Kyuhyun yang menjemputmu. Salahkan dirimu yang bangun kesiangan hingga pada akhirnya Kyuhyun yang harus datang untuk menjemputmu.

"Hebentar Hyu.. Ahu Mahih Mahan.. (Sebentar Kyu.. Aku masih makan)" kata Changmin dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Ck. Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan, namun justru hal seperti inilah yang paling ia sukai dari Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bibir Changmin, membersihkan sedikit saus yang berada di sudut bibir Changmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Min.. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Hihihi." Kata Kyuhyun sambil terkikik geli melihat tingkah Changmin. Sementara Changmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu malah terdiam membeku di tempat ketika dirasakannya tangan lembut Kyuhyun menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

Jantungnya tengah berdegup kencang saat ini. Tidak bisa Changmin pungkiri bahwa sosok Kyuhyun memang sangat bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan seperti ini dengan cara-cara yang berbeda.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah innocent-nya.

"Ah.. Tidak.." jawab Changmin seraya menetralkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

.

.

"Huh.. Sepupuku itu lama sekali sih.." Kata Kyuhyun menggerutu tidak sabar menantikan kedatangan sepupunya itu. Sedangkan Changmin sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk seperti ini. Menurut Changmin, wajah Kyuhyun sangat lucu jika sedang merajuk seperti ini. Lihat saja bibirnya yang mengerucut imut dan pipi yang ia sedikit gembungkan, mau tak mau membuat Changmin harus menahan nafsunya agar tidak memakan bibir itu sekarang. Hey.. Tidak mungkin kan ia mencium Kyuhyun di tengah kerumunan orang-orang ini?

"Sabarlah Kyuhyunnie.. Mungkin penerbangan di sana ditunda beberapa waktu. Hmm.. Lebih baik kita ke kantin bandara dulu. Kau tau? Tadi aku hanya makan sedikit dan sekarang aku sudah lapar lagi hahaha." Kata Changmin seraya mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sayang.

"Aish. Kau ini.. Aku juga tadi hanya makan sedikit namun aku belum lapar. Dasar Tiang Listrik Berperut Karet. Kajja kita ke kantin bandara." Ajak Kyuhyun pada akhirnya walau dengan setengah hati. Yah.. Daripada menunggu sepupunya yang tidak pasti kapan datangnya. Lebih baik sekarang ia menemani Changmin makan dulu kan?

"Yaampun Changminnnie.. Kau ini kelaparan atau memang nafsu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat semua menu yang dipesan Changmin yang Yuu sendiri malas menghitungnya *abaikan.

"Hehehe. Tentu saja aku lapar Kyunnie. Nah.. Ayo makan.." kata Changmin dengan cengiran khas-nya lalu menyantap semua makanan yang telah ia pesan.

"Kyunnie kau mau?" tawar Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun-nya tidak berhenti menatapnya menikmati hidangan yang ada. Sebenarnya bukan makanan itu yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, namun justru cara namja tinggi itu makan yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Melihat Changmin makan dengan lahap mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum kecil. Sungguh walaupun Changmin sudah besar, namun cara makannya tetap seperti anak berusia lima tahun.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk membersihkan sisa makanan yang terdapat di sudut bibir Changmin, seperti sesaat sebelum Changmin dan Kyuhyun beranjak pergi ke bandara. Mau tak mau hal ini membuat jantung Changmin kembali berdegup kencang.

"K.. Kyu.. jangan seperti itu. Detak jantungku berpacu lebih cepat setiap kali kau memperlakukanku seperti itu, Kyu.." kata Changmin terus terang yang malah dibalas tawa renyah dari Kyuhyun.

Astaga.. Benarkah namjachingunya sepolos ini? walaupun jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti itu, tidak seharusnya Changmin mengucapkannya langsung kan?

"Hahaha. Changminnie.. Kau lucu sekali. Hahaha." Kata Kyuhyun masih dalam tawanya yang terdengar semakin renyah. Melihat itu pun Changmin hanya dapat memasang mimik bodohnya karena merasa bingung.

Hey! Kemana Shim Changmin kita yang berotak jenius itu eoh?

"Eh.. Min.. Sepupuku mengirim pesan padaku bahwa ia telah sampai di sini dan aku menyuruhnya untuk ke kantin bandara. Sebentar lagi kau akan kukenalkan dengan sepupuku." Kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan binar bahagia di wajahnya.

"Ne.. Aku juga penasaran bagaimana rupa sepupumu itu.. Hahaha." Jawab Changmin sambil mengecup pipi putih Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Changminnie jangan menciumku di tempat seperti ini!" kesal Kyuhyun karena tindakan Changmin yang menurutnya tiba-tiba itu. Namun mendadak ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah menjadi ekspresi bahagia ketika melihat sesosok orang yang baru saja memasuki kantin bandara ini bersama dengan pria lain di sebelahnya.

"Hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah 'hyung'-nya itu.

Nafas Changmin tercekat, matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang tengah disapa Kyuhyun itu. Sungguh! Katakan pada Changmin bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi!

Orang itu..

Kim Kibum..

.

.

**TBC!**

**Akakaka. Dan akhirnya jadilah chapter 9 yang makin ngaco ini. horeee! Wakakak *tepuk tangan* hari ini Yuu nge-publish 2 ff. Satu ChangKyu yg ini, yang ke2 YunJae hahahas.**

**Maaf ya kalo ceritanya makin Gaje wakaka. Maaf juga kalo banyak typo. Seperti biasanya Yuu males nge-check ulang wakakakak. Yasudah segini aja kata penutup dari Yuu.**

**Gomawo banget loh bagi yang masih mau baca ff yang semakin gaje ini T,T**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Truth | Chapter 10

Author: Yuuka Shim

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

Other Cast: all TVXQ member and others

Genre: Romance

**WARNING! **Typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita gak jelas, Seme!Min, Uke!Kyu, **OOC!**

Balasan review:

Haha sebelumnya Yuu mau bilang makasih nih bagi yang udah review You Are The Apple Of My Eyes. Yuu bener2 lupa kalo itu bukan GS wakaka. Gomawo bgt udah diingatkan wkwk. Mian ne? Dan makasih bgt bagi yang uda nge-favorite, follow, review ff ini wkwk. Mungkin ff ini sampai Chapter 11 atau 12, hehe jadi yg ini menjelang akhir. Sequel NC semoga saja jadi wkwk. Dan bagi yang request GS Yuu juga usahakan hahaha. Nah yasudah Yuu gak mau banyak bacot lagi.

This is chapter 10!

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Nafas Changmin tercekat, matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang tengah disapa Kyuhyun itu. Sungguh! Katakan pada Changmin bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi!

Orang itu..

Kim Kibum..

Orang yang selama ini menghantui pikiran Changmin, orang yang telah menyakitinya, orang yang susah payah Changmin lupakan. Kini ia kembali lagi. Dan terlebih lagi.. Kibum.. Sepupu Kyuhyun?

Oh Tuhan.. Sesempit itukah dunia? Bagaimana bisa orang yang **dulu** Changmin cintai merupakan sepupu dari orang yang **kini** ia cintai? Pikiran Changmin kalut, ia bingung karakter seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukkan di depan Kibum? Haruskah ia pura-pura tidak mengenal? Ataukah dia harus menunjukkan sifat tidak bersahabatnya?

"Changmin.. Kenalkan.. Ini sepupuku yang sudah kuanggap hyung-ku sendiri. Kim Kibum.." kata Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Ekspresi yang kini ditunjukkan Kibum pun tidak kalah jauh dengan Changmin. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan Changmin, namun mungkin bisa dikatakan lebih dari Changmin karena saat ini ia tengah membawa kekasihnya. Ah.. Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan..

Tunangannya..

"Ah.. Annyeong. Shim Changmin imnida." Dan inilah yang dipilih Changmin, berpura-pura untuk tidak mengenal Kibum. Berpura-pura bahwa seakan-akan ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Kibum.

"Kim Kibum imnida." Jawab Kibum singkat seraya menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Changmin saat ini.

"Hyung.. Siapa namja di sebelahmu? Tunanganmu kah? Kau tidak berniat mengenalkannya pada kami?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah bahagia. Sangat bahagia tanpa tau bahwa pikiran Changmin dan Kibum kini tengah kalut.

"Ah.. Oh.. Ne, ini tunanganku. Namanya Choi Siwon." Jawab Kibum berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Huuaaa.. Jadi ini tunanganmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu? Dia tampan, hyung.. Jadi kapan kalian menikah dan punya anak? Aku tidak sabar ingin segera menggendong bayi dari kalian yang merupakan keponakanku. Hahaha." Kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar di wajahnya.

'_Pria inikah yang membuatnya menjauhiku?'_ batin Changmin penuh amarah namun tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya. Pandai berakting eoh?

"Haha. Jika kau ingin segera menggendong bayi mengapa tidak menikah saja dengan kekasihmu sekarang? Kau ini lucu sekali." Kata Siwon sambil mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun. Siwon memang pria yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain yang baru dikenalnya, jadi tidak heran banyak orang yang menyukainya.

"Ehem.." Changmin berdehem seraya mengambil Kyuhyun ke dekapannya. Menatap Siwon tidak suka yang sudah berani bertingkah semesra itu di hadapannya yang notabene merupakan kekasih Kyuhyun.

"Y.. Ya! Hyung aku itidak mungkin menikah secepat itu aku masih SMA!" kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah merona itu.

"Sudah. Lebih baik kita pulang." Kata Changmin datar sambil menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari kantin bandara.

'_Mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?'_ batin Changmin sedih sekaligus kesal.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai ke dalam rumahnya. Sungguh kejadian hari ini membuat kepalanya berdenyut tidak nyaman. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu pun mulai kembali terputar di otak Changmin.

'_Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu..'_

'_Aku tidak ingin hubungan tanpa restu orang tuaku Changmin-ah..'_

'_Lagipula kau terlalu muda untuk menikah'_

'_Kuharap kau bisa mengerti dan menemukan penggantiku'_

'_...Saranghae'_

Changmin memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya itu. Kini ia duduk di depan beranda kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua sambil menahan agar tetesan bening tidak kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Mengapa semuanya seperti ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun?

Menjauhi Kyuhyun?

Atau..

Membalaskan dendamnya pada Kibum lewat Kyuhyun?

Sungguh Changmin masih belum bisa memaafkan Kibum atas apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadanya di masa lalu. Luka lama yang pernah ia goreskan pada hati Changmin kini mulai kembali terbuka. Bahkan seperti menaburkan garam pada lukanya itu, Kyuhyun, orang yang ia cintai sekarang merupakan sepupu dari Kibum? Lalu apa lagi yang kaan terjadi?

Kibum akan menikah dengan Siwon yang merupakan tunangannya itu?

"Changmin kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook yang masuk ke kamar Changmin dan menghampirinya di beranda kamar tanpa sepengetahuan Changmin. Tadinya ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada Changmin, namun melihat Changmin yang seperti itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku.. Dia.. Kembali.. Hyung.." kata Changmin tidak jelas sambil menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya. Namun perkataan Changmin masih dapat dimengerti Ryeowook. Ryeowook memeluk Changmin berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada Changmin.

"Gweanchaana. Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Kyuhyun? kau sudah melupakannya Changmin-ah.." kata Ryeowook dalam pelukannya pada Changmin.

"Dia.. Sepupu Kyuhyunnie.. Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?" tanya Changmin masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Masih tetap berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh membasahi pipinya.

Terkejut? Pasti. Itulah yang dirasakan Ryeowook sekarang. Terkejut dengan pernyataan Changmin barusan.

"Ia hanya masa lalu Changmin-ah.. Hanya masa lalu. Tida peduli seberapa sering ia menyakitimu, itu hanyalah masa lalu. Sekarang kau sudah memiliki Kyuhyun. Percayalah pada Kyuhyun, Changmin-ah.." ujar Ryeowook mengelus rambut Changmin yang kini mulai terisak pelan.

"Hyung.. Tapi.." Changmin tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, bukan karena ia tidak tau ingin berkata apa. Namun karena ia tidak tau bagaimana ia mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini.

Meskipun sudah melupakan seseorang, namun jika permasalahan itu belum selesai, bukankah akan tetap menyakitkan jika melihatnya lagi?

'_Aku akan menyakitinya lewat Kyuhyun'_ putus Changmin dalam hati.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu Changmin-ah.. Akhirnya kau menemukan penggantiku. Kau bahagia dengannya?" tanya seorang namja bak Snow White pada Changmin seraya menyesap Moccachino hangatnya.

"Jangan berbicara tentang masa lalu Kim Kibum." Jawab Changmin tidak senang.

"Hey.. Aku juga bertanya tentang Kyuhyun. Itu bukan masa lalu Changmin-ah.." kata namja Snow White yang ternyata adalah Kibum itu.

Benar.. Jika yang ditanya Kibum hanyalah masa lalu, mengapa ia membahas tentang Kyuhyun? Mungkinkah perasaan benci yang amat sangat membuat Changmin selalu terbayang akan masa lalunya ketika melihat Kibum? Ya.. Mungkin saja..

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Ujar Changmin ketus tanpa menanggapi pernyataan Kibum sebelumnya.

"Haahh.. Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf. Kudengar kau sangat membenciku saat itu, dan kupikir permintaan maafku waktu itu dapat kau terima. Ini undangan pernikahanku dengan Siwon, kuharap kau masih mau datang ke acaraku, Min-ah.." kata Kibum sambil memberikan undangan pernikahan pada Changmin.

Changmin terdiam melihat undangan yang diserahkan Kibum di atas meja itu. Sebersit perasaan sakit mulai merasuki perasaannya. Mungkinkah Changmin masih menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Kibum? Ataukah hanya dendam sesaat? Entahlah.. Yang pasti perasaan itu serasa sangat menggelitik dadanya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Kau pikir hanya dengan minta maaf bisa membuatku melupakanmu saat itu, huh? Tidak taukah kau bahwa aku sangat sakit waktu itu? Tenang saja aku sudah melupakanmu, namun aku masih membencimu!" kata Changmin dengan suara yang ia tinggikan seraya mengambil undangan itu dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan Cafe tempat ia bertemu dengan Kibum.

'_Perasaan apa ini?'_ batin Changmin seraya meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sesak saat itu.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Changminnie.. Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun manja pada Changmin yang sedari tadi menarik tangannya.

"Diamlah chagiya.. Ikut saja.." kata Changmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

'_Dan berikan cintamu sebesar-besarnya, saat itu aku akan meninggalkanmu seperti Kibum meninggalkanku'_ lanjut Changmin dalam hati.

"Tapi ini sudah malam Changmin.." kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada memelas. Sayangnya kali ini Changmin tidak terpengaruh dengan Kyuhyun, ia masih menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga mereka sampai di salah satu pasar malam kota Seoul ini.

"Mengapa kita kesini, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Changmin hanya terdiam sambil tetap menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke salah satu wahana yang terdapat di pasar malam yang cukup besar itu.

Biang lala. Tujuan Changmin membawa Kyuhyun malam itu. Ia langsung memesan dua tiket untuk menaiki biang lala itu.

Hingga sampailah ia pada puncak biang lala dan wahana tersebut berhenti berputar. Sontak hal itu membuat Kyuhyun cukup panik karena sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah terjebak di puncak biang lala. Bagaimana nanti ia akan turun?

"Tidak usah takut Kyunnie.. Sebentar lagi akan ada kembang api. Jika dilihat dari sini pasti akan lebih indah." Kata Changmin sambil mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun dengan sayang sekaligus dendam.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana kita akan turun nanti, Min-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai takut.

"Tenanglah.. Pasti kita bisa turun." Kata Changmin sambil terkekeh mendengar kekhawatiran Kyuhyun yang tidak wajar. Hey! Ini kan bukan mati listrik. Mengapa harus khawatir seperti itu?

Duaarrr.. Duaarrr..

Ketika pasangan ChangKyu sedang mengobrol tentang kekhawatiran Kyuhyun yang menurut Changmin berlebihan itu, acara kembang api telah dimulai.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya terpesona dengan warna-warni yang dihasilkan kembang api itu. Apalagi kini ia melihatnya secara lebih dekat karena berada di puncak biang lala. Belum lagi ia melihatnya dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Changmin dengan tatapannya yang tidak teralihkan dari kembang api itu.

"Indah sekali, Minnie.." gumam Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menatap indahya langit malam yang dipenuhi kembang api itu.

"Tapi tidak seindah dirimu, Kyu.." kata Changmin berusaha menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencubit pelan pinggang Changmin seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Changmin untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di wajahnya. Ah.. untungnya hari sudah gelap sehingga ia semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya itu tidka terlalu terlihat.

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih setia melihat kembang api itu.

"Hm?" jawab Kyuhyun menanggapi Changmin seadanya. Bukan karena malas namun karena ia masih menikmati pemandangan langit dalam pelukan hangat seorang Shim Changmin.

"Lihatlah ke bawah Kyu.." kata Changmin seraya melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun perlahan.

Kyuhyun sempat bingung dengan Changmin, namun melihat tatapan serius pada Changmin, akhirnya ia menolehkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata besarnya, rasanya air mata kini ingin lolos dari kedua kelopak matanya. Bukan, bukan karena sedih. Namun ia terlalu bahagia dengan apa yang dilakukan Changmin.

Kini di bawah sana, segerombolan orang sedang memegang lightstick berwarna putih hingga membentuk kata "I Love You" jika dilihat dari atas. Sungguh, kejutan-kejutan yang diberikan oleh Changmin selalu membuat kadar cintanya pada Changmin semakin bertambah.

Belum sempat ia mengungkapkan segala perasaan bahagianya, segerombolan orang lain kembali berkumpul dengan warna lightstick yang berbeda hingga membentuk tulisan "Cho Kyuhyun" di bawah tulisan "I Love You".

Jika tulisan-tulisan itu digabungkan, maka akan terbentuk sebuah kalimat...

..'I Love You Cho Kyuhyun'..

Pada akhirnya air mata itu lolos juga dari kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun, sesungguhnya sudah sedari tadi air mata itu menggenang di kelopak matanya, namun Kyuhyun menahannya agar air mata itu tidak jatuh.

"Minnie!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Changmin lagi dengan beruraian air mata bahagia.

"Kau tidak menyukainya, Kyu? Mengapa menangis?" kata Changmin dengan pertanyaan bodohnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Changmin, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berusaha mengehentikan tangisnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Ani.. Aku justru sangat bahagia Min. Kau memperlakukanku dengan sangat spesial. Air mata ini bukan air mata kesedihan, namun aku menangis karena aku terharu dan bahagia. Gomawo Changminnie. Saranghae.." kata Kyuhyun masih dalam isakan kecilnya.

"Nado saranghae.." jawab Changmin seraya menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman pada setiap inchi bibir Kyuhyun.

Lagi.. Rasa hangat itu kembali menjalari tubuh Changmin, membuatnya melupakan tujuannya membalaskan dendamnya lewat Kyuhyun. Perasaan cinta dan sayangnya pada Kyuhyun yang mengalahkan perasaan dendamnya pada Kibum.

'_Haruskah aku melanjutkannya?'_ batin Changmin yang mulai ragu.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Kudengar semalam kau pergi dengan Kyuhyun ke pasar malam. Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Ia bilang ia sangat bahagia karenamu." Tanya Ryeowook to the point pada Changmin.

Sungguh, Ryeowook merasa curiga dengan Changmin. Jika ia membenci Kibum, seharusnya ia menjauhkan Kyuhyun untuk sementara waktu. Namun justru ia masih bersikap biasa pada Kyuhyun. Malah perlakuannya pada Kyuhyun terkesan semakin romantis.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengajaknya naik biang lala untuk melihat kembang api." Jawab Changmin berbohong.

"Jangan membohongiku Changmin-ah. Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku?" kata Ryeowook dengan menatap Changmin penuh kecurigaan.

"Aku tidak membohongimu, Wookie.." sanggah Changmin yang mulai tidak senang dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Shim Changmin aku bukan mengenalmu satu atau dua tahun. Namun aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lahir. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku walaupun sekecil apa pun kebohongan itu." kata Ryeowook masih berusaha mencari kebenaran dari Changmin.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku akan membalaskan dendamku pada Kibum lewat Kyuhyun. Puas kau?" jawab Changmin pada akhirnya dengan nada tidak senang.

Yah.. Memang Changmin tidak pernah bisa membohongi Ryeowook, sekecil apa pun kebohongan yang ia sembunyikan, pada akhirnya Ryeowook pasti akan mengetahuinya. Salahkan mereka yang sudah saling mengenal sejak lahir.

"Bodoh. Kau manusia paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui Changmin-ah.." Kata Ryeowook ketus lalu meninggalkan Changmin begitu saja.

'_Bodoh?'_ batin Changmin penuh tanda tanya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Duar.. Duar.. Duar.. dan berakhirlah Chapter 10 yang makin tidak nyambung ini. wakakaakak. Well, mianhae for late update. Soalnya Yuu disiksa sama UKK haha. Dan juga stuck yang berkepanjangan membuat Yuu semakin bingung buat nerusin ff ini huahaha. Entah mengapa Yuu merasa kok ff ini semakin hancur ya? Hahaha. Tapi makasih loh bagi yang masih mau baca dan review wkwkwk.**

**Sebenarnya yang bikin Yuu telat update bukan cuma UKK sama nge-stuck. Tapi juga karena Yuu mulai terkena gejala kecanduan game *lagi*. huuuaaa ~ mianhae jadi curhat gini. Tapi kalo telat update lagi mohon maaf ya.. hehe.**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Truth | Chapter 11 (END)

Author: Yuuka Shim

Rate: T

Main Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

Other Cast: all TVXQ member and others

Genre: Romance

**WARNING! **Typo(s), alur berantakan, cerita gak jelas, Seme!Min, Uke!Kyu, **OOC!**

Balasan review Chapter Sebelumnya:

Holla Readers wkwkwk kali ini Yuu kembali datang dengan Chapter 11 fiction ini kekek ~ Changmin nya disini Yuu buat gak jahat kok.. Cuma labil aja *lho?* wkwkwk. Intinya Yuu gak akan merealisasikan niat Changmin kok *noh dapet bocoran* tapi... Ohya maaf ya kalo disini Yuu bikin karakter Yoochun rada (?) jahat hehehe. Tapi yg pasti bakal ttp hepi end kok hahaha. *ketawa evil bareng ChangKyu* ohya ini udah End wakakakak

Oke this is Chapter 11!

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

-Changmin PoV-

'_Bodoh..'_

Entah mengapa satu kata itu terus saja terngiang di otakku. Benarkah aku orang yang bodoh? Tapi.. Jika dibandingkan dengan semua rasa sakit yang pernah kurasakan, yang kulakukan ini tidak seberapa dengan itu semua.

Haruskah aku membatalkan semua rencanaku? Jujur saja sebenarnya dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku tidak sanggup melakukan ini semua pada Kyuhyun. Aku mencintainya, bahkan sangat mencintainya. Namun perasaan dendam dan sakit ini tidak dapat kuhilangkan begitu saja. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Hey, Min.. Apa yang kau renungkan? Serius sekali.." tanya Junsu hyung yang sedang duduk di sampingku. Kini kami berlima sedang berada pada kantin sekolah. Namun hanya aku yang sedari tadi tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku hanya diam dan merenung, jujur saja aku ragu haruskah aku melanjutkan rencanaku pada Kyuhyun?

Sejak Ryeowook mengatakan aku bodoh kemarin, kata-kata itu masih saja terngiang di pikiranku. Sangat mengganggu pikiranku.

"Tidak.." kataku menjawab pertanyaan Junsu hyung seraya mengaduk-aduk makananku dengan tidak bernafsu untuk memakannya. Haahh.. Pantaslah Junsu hyung bertanya apa yang terjadi denganku. Rupanya sedari tadi aku tidak bernafsu makan dan aku baru menyadarinya.

"Jangan membohongi kita, Min. Kau pasti ada masalah. Ceritakanlah.." kata Jaejoong hyung tidak menyerah.

Yah.. kurasa bercerita pada mereka tidak buruk juga. Lagi pula aku memang sedang membutuhkan teman saat ini. Dan siapa tau mereka bisa memberiku saran.

-Changmin PoV End-

.

.

"Begitulah hyung.. Apa benar bahwa aku ini sangat bodoh?" tanya Changmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya masih setia mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa ada nafsu makan.

"Tentu kau bodoh, Min.." sambung Yunho yang langsung ditanggapi anggukah oleh tiga orang lainnya.

"Tapi mengapa hyung? Rasa sakitku di masa lalu tidak dapat kuhilangkan begitu saja." Kata Changmin menengadahkan kepalanya memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung mata musang Yunho.

"Kau masih labil, Min.. pikirkan lagi rencanamu itu. Kau tega menyakiti Kyunnie-mu? Ia tidak bersalah dan tidak tau-menau tentang ini semua, Min.." kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus sayang kepala Changmin.

"Kurasa tidak buruk juga. Bukankah Kyuhyun pernah membuatmu masuk rumah sakit? Jujur saja aku masih tidak terima." Sambar Yoochun begitu saja ketika mengingat Kyuhyun pernah membuat Changmin jatuh sakit.

"Chunnie.. Justru karena Changmin sampai masuk rumah sakit menjadi alasan ia tidak boleh membalas dendamnya pada Kyuhyun. Bukankah kau sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, Min? Coba pikir lagi, jika saja ia kembali menjauhimu seperti waktu itu, apakah kau pikir ia akan memaafkanmu? Sadarlah Min.. Kau mencintai Kyuhyun dan aku yakin kau tidak akan tega membalas dendammu pada Kyuhyun, itulah kebenarannya." Kata Junsu panjang lebar menceramahi kekasih dan juga magnae kesayangannya. Park Yoochun kau sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih seperti Junsu..

"Hyung.. Aku.. Kurasa aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri.." kata Changmin kemudian lalu beranjak meninggalkan keempat hyung-deul nya.

"Haahh.. Anak itu benar-benar.." gumam Yunho sedikit kesal.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan tidak bersemangat menuju ke atap sekolah, lagi. memang atap sekolah selalu menjadi tempat yang sangat nyaman baginya untuk menyendiri jika ia memiliki masalah.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju atap sekolah, Changmin berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, namun Changmin hanya menatap mereka sekilas lalu beranjak pergi. Bahkan Changmin tidak membalas sapaan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ada apa dengan Changmin hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun yang menatap kepergian kekasihnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Entahlah, Hyuk.. Apa ia marah padaku? Namun sepertinya aku tidak berbuat salah padanya.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sedihnya. Hey.. Bukankah kemarin ia dan Changmin masih baik-baik saja? Mengapa sekarang sifat Changmin tiba-tiba berubah?

Oke.. Sementara kita tinggalkan dulu odua orang ini..

.

.

Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di atap sekolah yang sepi itu, bel sudah berbunyi namun ia enggan untuk masuk kelas. Ia jadi teringat saat dulu ia dan Kyuhyun bertengkar, ia selalu ke atap sekolah untuk merenung. Bahkan sampai-sampai Yesung menghampirinya.

"Sedang ada masalah lagi?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja dipikirkan Changmin sekilas.

"Tidak.." jawab Changmin seadanya. Yesung.. Orang ini kembali menghampirinya di tempat ini, entah mengapa ia selalu tau jika Changmin sedang ada masalah. Shim Changmin tidakkah kau tau bahwa sebenarnya Ryeowook selalu meminta bantuan Yesung jika kau mempunyai masalah?

"Aku tidak bisa dibohongi olehmu, Min.." kata Yesung lalu ikut duduk di samping Changmin.

Changmin menghela nafasnya sesaat sebelum ia menjawab Yesung. Percuma jika ia berbohong, toh sudah pasti Yesung akan tau bahwa ia berbohong, pikir Changmin.

"Sebenarnya bukan sebuah masalah.. Hanya sebuah keadaan yang membingungkan saja.." ujar Changmin seraya menghela nafasnya berat, berusaha menghilangkan segala sesak di dadanya.

"Satu-satunya cara hanyalah dengan memaafkan Kibum, Min.. Kau sudah mencintai Kyuhyun bukan? Lalu mengapa masih dendam dengan Kibum? Kibum hanya masa lalumu, Min. Kau tidak bisa terus hidup di masa lalu. Kehidupanmu yang sekarang adalah tempatmu untuk tinggal. Masa lalu hanyalah tempat yang indah untuk dikunjungi, namun itu tempat yang buruk untuk ditinggali. Pertimbangkan lagi keputusanmu, Min.." kata Yesung panjang lebar menceramahi Changmin seraya menepuk pelan bahu Changmin.

Sementara itu Changmin hanya menatap Yesung bingung. Darimana Yesung tau masalahnya? Oh.. Shim Changmin, apakah kau lupa bahwa sepupumu itu kekasih dari Yesung?

"Aku percaya kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat, Min.. Aku pergi dulu.." lanjut Yesung seraya meninggalkan Changmin begitu saja. Sama seperti dulu, setelah mendengar masalah yang sedang dihadapi Changmin, Yesung akan meninggalkan Changmin begitu saja. Membiarkannya sendiri untuk mendinginkan pikirannya agar bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

"Yesung benar.." gumam Changmin dengan tatapan kosongnya. Sepertinya kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu eoh?

"Maafkan aku, Kyu.." lanjut Changmin sambil berdiri untuk meninggalkan atap sekolah.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

"Kau cantik sekali, hyung.." kata Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan kagum.

"Aku tampan!" ujar Kibum memperbaiki pernyataan Kyuhyun. Ya! Bagaimana pun juga kau akan selalu terlihat cantik di mata Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum.

"Ne, ne. Kau tampan. Tapi lebih tampan diriku. Sudahlah, hyung, aku tidak ingin bertengkar di hari pernikahanmu. Sekarang apa kau sudah siap? Apakah kau gugup?" ujar Kyuhyun pernuh percaya diri. Lalu menanyakan tentang semua yang Kibum rasakan sekarang. Ia memang sangat ingin tau bagaimana perasaan orang saat menjelang pernikahannya.

"Haahh.. Kyunnie.. Gugup sudah pasti. Tapi, perasaan senang lebih mendominasi. Bagaimana pun juga, pasti kau akan sangat bahagia jika kau bisa menikah dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai.. Percayalah padaku suatu haru nanti kau pasti merasakannya." Jawab Kibum seraya mengelus sayang rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku pasti akan sangat bahagia jika Changmin melamarku.." gumam Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang mulai merona namun gumamannya masih terdengar jelas di telinga Kibum.

Kibum sedikit terperanjat ketika mendengar kalimat itu dilontarkan dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan takut mulai menghampirinya, begitu juga dengan perasaan bersalahnya.

'_Apakah ia masih mau datang ke acaraku?'_ batin Kibum sedih.

.

.

Acara pernikahan sudah sampai pada waktu pemasangan cincin, namun Changmin masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya juga. Hal ini tentunya membuat Kibum takut, terutama Kyuhyun yang notabene merupakan kekasih dari manusia tiang pemakan segala itu.

"Cepatlah, hyung.. Kita sudah terlambat!" kesal Changmin pada Yunho yang sedang menyetir.

"Ya! Ini sedang macet, bodoh!" kata Yunho tidak mau kalah.

Dan rupanya Changmin masih dalam perjalanan menuju ke acara pernikahan Siwon dengan Kibum. Karena terjebak macet sehingga ia dan keempat hyungdeul-nya masih belum sampai. Padahal jarak menuju gereja sudah dekat.

"Ya! Min, biarkan Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya dulu!" pekik Yoochun ketika mereka sampai di gereja tempat Siwon dan Kibum melaksanakan pernikahannya. Changmin langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menuju gereja tanpa membiarkan Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya dulu.

Ah! Persetan dengan itu semua, ia sudah terlambat ke acara!

"Minnie!" pekik Kyuhyun senang ketika melihat Changmin berlari memasuki gereja. Haishh.. Ketika Kibum dan Siwon selesai memasangkan cincin, barulah Changmin datang. Ck, seharusnya kau belajar untuk berangkat lebih cepat sebelum waktunya, Shim Changmin.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Mian, Kyu aku terlambat. Apakah acaranya sudah selesai, Kyu?" tanya Changmin seraya menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal karena berlari tadi.

"Sudah hampir selesai, tapi kau masih bisa mengucapkan selamat pada Siwon hyung dan Kibum hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memberikan Changmin air dan langsung diteguk Changmin tanpa sisa. Setelahnya ia langsung pergi ke pelaminan untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Siwon dan Kibum.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, hyung.." kata Changmin seraya menjabat tangan Siwon sambil tersenyum manis. Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan mengucapkan terimakasih seraya tersenyum memamerkan kedua dimple-nya yang mempesona.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, hyung.. Aku.. Lupakan saja tentang masa lalu kita, aku memaafkanmu.." kata Changmin ketika mengucapkan selamat pada Kibum. Tentunya dengan berbisik agar Siwon tidak mendengarnya.

Kibum sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Changmin barusan. Apa ia salah dengar? Changmin memaafkannya?

Perlahan senyum Kibum mulai terkembang ketika mendengar Changmin memaafkannya. Sungguh hari ini merupakan hari yang paling bahagia di hidupnya. Beban yang selama ini di pikirannya tentang Changmin pun musnah begitu saja. Kini Changmin telah memaafkannya, itu artinya ia bisa hidup berumah tangga bersama Siwon dengan tenang bukan?

"_Gomawo.. Minnie-ah.."_ gumam Kibum senang.

.

.

Acara sudah sampai pada pelemparan bunga, semua yeoja yang masih berstatus single pun maju untuk mendapatkan bunga yang akan dilempar oleh Siwon dan Kibum. Bagaimana pun juga, semua yeoja yang maju juga ingin menikah bukan?

Hana..

Deul..

Set..

Bunga telah dilempar oleh Siwon dan Kibum, mereka segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang beruntung yang mendapatkan bunga tersebut.

Bunga melayang cukup jauh hingga bunga itu tertangkap oleh seorang namja yang tidak ikut maju untuk mengikuti acara pelemparan bunga. Namja beruntung itu..

"Kyuhyun!?" pekik Siwon dan Kibum bersamaan.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap bunga itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hey! Dia tidak ikut acara pelemparan bunga tapi mengapa bisa ia yang mendapatkan bunga itu?

Sementara itu Changmin yang berada di sebelahnya hanya menyeringai penuh arti.

**.o.O.-ChangKyu-.O.o.**

Kyuhyun membaringkan dirinya di ranjang berukuran King Size-nya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan, seharian ini ia ikut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahan hyung-nya itu. Namun senyuman juga tidak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya. Mengingat bagaimana bunga itu melayang dengan lancarnya ke arahnya, dan tanpa sengaja juga ia menangkap bunga itu.

Kyuhyun sekarang mengganti pakaian formal-nya dengan piyama berwarna baby blue-nya. Tidak mungkin seseorang ingin tidur dengan mengenakan tuxedo bukan?

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin tidur namun ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

**From: Minnie hyung**

**Kyu, kutunggu kau ditempat biasa. Sekarang.**

**Tidak usah berganti baju.**

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran setelah membaca pesan singkat nan padat dari kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal dengan kekasihnya itu yang sering melakukan hal seenak perut karetnya saja. Namun ia tak kuasa untu menolak permintaan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Haahh.. Minnie kau ini ada-ada saja.." gumam Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan rumah menuju tempat favorite-nya bersama Changmin. Tanpa mengganti pakaian dulu pastinya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan mata yang tidak berkedip sedikit pun. Kini tempat favorite-nya itu terdapat lilin-lilin kecil yang mengitari danau dan jembatan kecil disana. Juga di danaunya juga terdapat lilin-lilin kecil berbentuk teratai yang mengambang.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke jembatan, melihat ke arah danau yang di tengahnya terdapat kumpulan lilin yang ternyata membentuk hati. Malam ini sangat cerah, bulan purnama juga menampakkan keindahannya. Belum lagi kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di sekitar danau semakin menambah keindahan suasana tempat itu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu menikmati pemandangan sehingga ia lupa bahwa Changmin sedari tadi tidak menampakkan dirinya.

Saat sedang menikmati suasana di tempat favorite-nya itu, tiba-tiba terdapat sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dibuatnya namun ia sudah tau siapa orang yang memeluknya.

"Changmin.." gumam Kyuhyun tanpa menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Changmin.

"Apakah kau menyukainya, Kyu?" tanya Changmin masih memeluk Kyuhyun dengan protektif.

"Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat masih dalam kekagumannya pada suasana malam hari itu.

Changmin membalikkan badan Kyuhyun agar mengahadap ke arahnya, mecium kening Kyuhyun sekilas lalu mulai bersimpuh di depan Kyuhyun sambil memegang kotak kecil yang dilapisi beludru berwarna merah.

"Kyu.. Will you marry me?" kata Changmin to the point yang malah membuat Kyuhyun terperangah olehnya.

Kini Changmin dengan menggunakan tuxedo berwarna hitam dan rambut yang ia tata sedemikian rupa berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun untuk melamarnya. (Bayangin Changmin di MV Bolero ya ^^)

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang tidak menyiapkan apa-apa dari rumah hanya mengenakan piyama berwarna baby blue-nya. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Hey! Ingat ia masih sekolah!

"Aku.. bukannya aku ingin menolakmu, Minnie.. Tapi kita masih sekolah.." kata Kyuhyun sedikit sedih. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Changmin, namun bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun masih ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya.

"Tidak secepat itu, Kyu.. Aku akan menunggumu hingga lulus. Dan kita akan menikah. Bagaimana?" tanya Changmin penuh harap.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah serius Changmin, tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun disana. Perlahan Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Melihat itu pun Changmin segera membangkitkan dirinya untuk memeluk Kyuhyun. Perasaan senang sangat terpancar dari kedua sejoli ini, perjalanan cinta mereka tidak mudah. Mereka harus merasakan sakit terlebih dahulu hingga mereka baru bisa meyakinkan perasaan masing-masing. Namun.. Bukankah itu yang dinamakan cinta sejati?

"Kyu.. sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu.." kata Changmin seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kau ingat tentang oarng yang pernah manyakitiku di masa lalu itu?" tanya Changmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun.

"Orang itu.. Kim Kibum, sepupumu sendiri." Lanjut Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Namun ia masih diam, Kyuhyun tau bahwa Changmin belum selesai berbicara.

"Saat itu aku sangat marah ketika bertemu dengannya lagi, bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk membalas dendam padanya lewat dirimu.." kata Changmin menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih diam ingin mendengar penjelasan Changmin berikutnya. Sebenarnya ia kesal dan marah saat Changmin mengatakan ia ingin membalaskan dendam lewat dirinya. Namun ia berusaha untuk lebih banyak mendengar.

"Tapi.. Saat itu semua hyungdeul-ku melarangku. Aku juga ragu apakah aku bisa melakukan hal ini padamu. Dan ketika Yesung datang memberiku nasihat, aku sadar selama ini aku hidup di masa lalu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah memaafkan hyung-mu. Aku ingin hidup di masa sekarang, bersamamu. Orang yang sangat kucintai.. Maafkan aku jika aku sempat berpikiran untuk balas dendam lewat dirimu. Aku memang orang yang sangat bodoh, aku menyadarinya. Oleh karena itu.."

Changmin menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai.

"Maukah kau menerima kekasihmu yang bodoh ini lagi?" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya terharu mendengarkan pernyataan tulus dari Changmin. Amarahnya menguap begitu saja ketika mendengar permintaan maaf dari Changmin. Ia memeluk Changmin lagi. Menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Changmin.

"Gomawo.. BabyKyu.." kata Changmin seraya mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

.

.

END!

Huahahaha end dengan tidak elitnya wkwkwk. Maaf ya kalo Yuu udahin fict ini sampai sini aja hehe ._.v *peace! Habisnya kalo dilanjutkan bakal melenceng dari judulnya. Kalo Yuu gak males, Yuu bakal bkin Sequel buat fict ini wkwkkwk. Kalo loh kalo! *digampar readers* huahaha.

Bagi yang mau sequel, maunya NC ato tetap Rate T nih? Wkwkwkwk. Dan sepertinya Yuu tau jawaban kalian *sotoy*

Nah sampai disini aja ya.. Mian ne kalo ending nya mengecewakan? Muehehe. Maklum lah Yuu ini kan Author abal XD~

**THANKS TO:**

**Alvianaasih susanti, wishycks, Allyna Uzumaki, Kim Selena, HaeRieJoongie2, STAR18058, Blackyuline, Augesteca, cho-i chahyun, clouds06, xoxoxo, kyu7, shin min hyo, qyukey, kkyu32, Haiiro-Sora, Desviana407, cloud3024, anakYunJae, FiWonKyu0201, Cho, Kutu Rempong, wookie, Mina yunjae, anne, shakyu, KyuLate, EveCho, Meilani Chan, Kim Eun Seob, riekyumidwife, cindyjung, INFINITEFRIS, Jmhyewon, changminniehyung, lee minji elf, rosalove suju, ukekyushipper, mitatitu, chami hyung, mariana lee, rikha-chan, wonkyujaemo, bang3424, Cho Ai Lyn, Guest, Astri407, chwangie, casanova indah, lunna, Shipper not Fujoshi, elle mawar, Izca RizcassieYJ, gaemgyu0321, JejeKyu Red Saphire, Lia, ratnasparkyu, ariesta87**

**Semua yg review baik positif atau negatif Yuu mau bilang BIG THANKS buat kalian semua.. sebagai salam penutup..**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


End file.
